


Avatar: Princess Izumi

by CTP218



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, zutara - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family Secrets, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Unrequited Crush, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTP218/pseuds/CTP218
Summary: Korra is now gone and it's time for a new Avatar, but she's not from the Earth Kingdom like everyone thinks. Not only is she from the Fire Nation, but she is the crown princess, heir to the throne, and the daughter of Firelord Iroh II. Izumi discovers her lineage may not be what she thought when she discovers she can water bend after being a non-bender all her life.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 13





	1. I - Avatar Izumi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing for Zutara, ATLA fandom, and first work on ao3 so I am a little nervous. Please keep in mind that this is not a centered Zutara fic, but they will come in later!

# Avatar: Princess Izumi

### I - Avatar Izumi

It’s early in the morning and Izumi sits in her sewing room working on her latest creation. She is carefully sewing on the delicate red beads onto her red dress. Although her 16th birthday has passed, her father insists on celebrating. Izumi is working on the dress she will be donning to her celebration which is tomorrow. She is nearly done and only adding in some final touches. Creating her own clothes is her passion and she discovered it only a few years ago. The only thing she has that wasn’t made by her is her school uniform which she is currently wearing. Izumi winces, she accidentally pricks her finger with the needle when someone barges in through the door. 

“Princess, your car is here to take you to school. Lu Ella is waiting for you.” Xan tells Izumi. 

“Thank you, Xan,” Izumi says as she stands and is escorted through the palace by Xan to get into her transportation. She is greeted and bowed to by servants as she walks through. She smiles and greets all of them. She arrives at the front door where her father, Firelord Iroh is waiting for her. She bows. 

“Good morning, Izumi.” The Firelord greets his daughter. 

“Good morning, father.” She smiles at him. 

“I will be in meetings most of today, so if I don’t see you before the fashion show, please be safe.” He places a gentle hand on Izumi’s shoulder. 

She nods and smiles, “Of course I will.” 

He hugs Izumi, “Have a good day at school,” and they part ways. The Firelord goes into the throne room for his meetings while the Princess goes outside and is helped into the car that will take her to school. Xan sits in the front passenger seat. Inside the car sits her best friend, Lu Ella. 

“Good morning, Umi.” Lu Ella says cheerfully. 

“Good morning, Lu,” Izumi responds just as cheerfully. 

The car starts to leave the palace and out the gates, but the driver has trouble due to the crowd of people trying to get a glance of the Princess of the Fire Nation and their future Firelord. The flashes of cameras, the screams of Fire Nation citizens, the proclamations of love are all that Izumi is used to. The driver honks the horn of the car and clears a path to safely drive the Princess to school. 

Upon arriving at school, Izumi is greeted by everything that she has just left behind at the palace. Flashing cameras, the shouting of reporters, and the looks of awe from classmates are all things Izumi has grown accustomed to. Xan gets out of the car and clears away for Princess Izumi to walk safely inside. Xan helps Izumi through the crowd. Lu Ella walks behind them. 

The three of them make it safely inside the school. Xan hands Izumi her backpack and he leaves. Izumi is greeted by several of her classmates as she walks through the halls. Izumi tries her best to greet everyone who greets her. The girls have a few minutes before they needed to be in class so they stood outside of the classroom talking about their plans for the fashion show later today. 

“Yeah, I’ll go home after school and then come over to the palace,” Lu Ella says to Izumi. 

“Or you can just come home with me and I can let you borrow some of my clothes,” Izumi smiles. 

“Really? That would be great,” Lu Ella says excitedly. 

The girls hear footsteps approaching them but don’t pay attention since everyone was on their way to class. It’s only when the voice speaks up they realize who it was, 

“You know what would be great? If you say yes to going on a date with me, Izumi.” Jon says cockily and his group of friends laughs behind him. 

Izumi mentally prepares herself for the conversation that’s about to begin. 

“Yeah, and it would be even greater if you knew that no means no, Jon,” Izumi says sternly. 

“Come on. Give me a chance. Who better for the princess of the Fire Nation to go on a date with than the son of a Nobleman?” 

“Like that’s supposed to do anything for you? But I think the Avatar would be a better choice.” Lu Ella sasses. 

Jon snorts, “Well nobody knows who the current Avatar is so maybe you should go on that date with me?” He smirks. 

“No thanks. I preferred you when you were my friend, and right now I don’t even think we’re friends anymore.” Izumi smirks and Jon’s smile goes away as his friends snicker at the Princess's remarks. 

Before anyone else can say anything the school bell rings notifying them to get to class. Unfortunately for the girls, Jon and his best friend Kwan were in the same class as them. Today’s lesson is over the Hundred Year War. Izumi knew most of the background information since her third great grandfather Azulon was the one who started it all. Firelord Iroh made sure Izumi knew her family's dark past and made sure it wasn’t repeated. While going through the lessons Izumi felt like she personally knew some of the people directly involved. Izumi almost felt like she had lived through it. 

☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽  The two best friends are dressed and ready to go to tonight’s fashion show. The two sat in the palace dining room eating before heading out. 

“This show is supposed to be the best one yet. I’ve heard it’s going to top the really good one from two years ago,” Izumi says excitedly to her best friend. 

Lu Ella squeals, “I am so excited to see the show! But just to warn you I think I heard Jon and Kwan are going.”

Izumi scoffs And groans,” Those two?” 

“Well, Jon can’t help himself to be helplessly in  _ loooove  _ with you. You are beautiful, kind, and a princess to top it all off? You’re the catch of a lifetime. The only person worthy of you is the Avatar!” Lu Ella giggles. 

Izumi shakes her head, “I don’t think I can handle any more of his proclamations of love. He is driving me insane, Lu! But maybe if the Avatar is cute I’ll see.” 

Before Lu Ella can trade the princess any further, Xan comes in to tell the girls that their car to take them to the show is waiting for them at the front of the palace. The two girls are escorted by Xan. Izumi and Lu Ella get into the back of the car while Xan gets in the front passenger seat. And just like in the morning there is a crowd gathered outside trying to catch a glimpse of one of the members of the royal family. People of various age groups are excited to see the princess. Once the car maneuvers around the people, the ride over to the venue is rather short. Before exiting the car, Xan has to make sure it is safe for the princess to pass. While Xan clears a secure way for Izumi, there is a bulletin board that catches Izumi’s eyes. Papers are overlaying other papers and in bold red letters, the word missing is on top followed by a picture of a young child. Izumi is saddened, but it’s cut short when Xan comes back to take Izumi and Lu Ella inside. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Izumi can see Jon waving at her but she continues to walk forward and pretends she doesn’t see him. Once safely inside, Xan takes Izumi and Lu Ella to their seats that are located at the front. 

“I’ll be around keeping watch. Just stay here after it’s over and I’ll come to get you, princess,” Xan tells Izumi. 

“Yes, Xan, don’t worry,” Izumi smiles at him softly. 

He nods and leaves. The show starts a few minutes after they sit down. Upbeats music starts to play through the speakers and soon models are walking up and down the runway. Each one donning one of Tarquin's new designs. The two best friends looked at the show with awe and gasping when they were blown away by the beauty of the designs. 

Unfortunately, the show eventually ends. Izumi and Lu Ella stand up but stay where they are as the rest of the crowd leaves. As people walk past the princess, they give a quick bow. Through all the calamity, the princess doesn’t realize she is a sitting target for Jon to approach her. 

“I would have much rather seen you up there, Izumi,” Jon says cockily. Izumi grimaces. 

“Jon, why are you so disgusting,” Lu Ella asks Jon. 

“I’m not disgusting! It was a compliment,” Jon says haughtily. Izumi’s face reddens from embarrassment. Jon places his arm around Izumi, and Izumi tenses up. 

“That was not a compliment,” Izumi tells Jon. 

“How about I make it up to you and I finally take you out on that date I keep telling you about? We eat some dinner and catch a mover,” Jon asks in a cool tone. 

Izumi shrugs off Jon’s arm and firmly tells him, “For the thousandth time, Jon, it’s no and it will always be no.” 

“Oh, come on,” Jon protests. 

“I believe the princess said no, young man,” Xan tells Jon sternly. Without saying another word Jon leaves and Kwan follows behind him. Before Xan can escort the two girls to the car, they hear rushed footsteps coming towards them. Izumi and Lu Ella turn around and see their favorite designer, Tarquin, walking towards them. 

“Ah, I am truly blessed to have the princess of our great nation come to my show. Thank you for coming Princess Izumi.” Tarquin bows humbly to Izumi. 

Izumi returns the bow, “Of course! You are a brilliant designer and it was an amazing show.” 

“Thank you, princess, your kind words mean a great deal to me.” Tarquin smiles. 

“Tarquin, this is my best friend Lu Ella, we both adore your work,” Izumi says 

“It is lovely to meet you, Lu Ella.” Tarquin extends his hand to shake Lu Ella's hand. 

Lu Ella shakes his hand, “It is an honor to meet you Tarquin.” 

“It is always wonderful to meet people who enjoy my work. Izumi, I hear you just celebrated your 16th birthday,” Tarquin asks the princess. 

“Yes, I did. My actual birthday has passed but my father has insisted on having a proper celebration,” Izumi pauses for a moment to think before she speaks again,” I know it’s last minute, but the party is tomorrow and I would love it if you came,” Izumi extends the invitation. 

Tarquin responds, “I will have to move some things around, but I would be honored to attend Princess. Thank you.” 

“I look forward to seeing you there,” Izumi says and gives Tarquin a bow. 

There is a smaller crowd gathered outside of the palace which makes it easier to safely enter. 

Before Xan can open the door for Izumi, she swings the car door open, grabs one of Lu Ella's hands, and quickly makes her way towards her sewing room. 

“Spirits, Izumi, what’s the rush,” Lu Ella asks. 

“My dress has to be perfect Lu! And I need your help.” Izumi tells Lu Ella. 

The girls reach Izumi's sewing room and immediately get to work. Izumi’s dress is nearly complete but is still in need of some final touch-ups. Each girl is busy sewing and is too busy concentrating to talk. 

A couple of hours later the dress is done. The red dress has a poofy skirt, the back is long but the front of the skirt is short and will lay at Izumi’s knees. The dress has a scalloped neckline and long sleeves. Golden beads are scattered throughout the dress. This dress is Izumi’s best work. 

After all their hard work, Izumi and Lu Ella head outside to feed the turtle ducks. The sun was almost set and the moon was starting to show. The girls carefully tear off small pieces of bread and toss them gently to the turtle ducks, both girls make sure each turtle got an equal amount of bread. The girls talk now and then. 

“You’re going to blow them away with that dress tomorrow, Umi,” Lu Ella tells Izumi softly. 

“Thanks, Lu,” Izumi smiles. 

“Well, tomorrow should be fun," Lu Ella says. 

Izumi sighs, “Yeah, not really.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“To be honest, I really didn’t want to have a party. My father is probably using this as an excuse to invite diplomats and high officials, probably for some new deal he is working on.” 

“Well, I will be around all night so you’ll never be bored.” Lu Ella giggles. 

“Good, you better.” Izumi smiles at Lu Ella. The girls continue to talk, but they’re interrupted when they hear someone clears their throat. They look up and see the Firelord. 

He gives a soft smile to the girls, “My apologies, I didn’t want to interrupt, but may I get a moment alone with Izumi, Lu Ella?” He asks. 

Lu Ella nods, “Of course, Firelord Iroh.” She stands up and bows. The bow wasn’t necessary but she still does it regardless. The Firelord returns her bow and Lu Ella leaves, but stays outside but far enough where she can’t hear the private conversation between father and daughter. The Firelord joins his daughter on the bench she is sitting on. 

Iroh softly talks to his daughter, “Izumi…. I have something very important to discuss with you,” the Firelord begins, and the princess nods showing she is listening, “so… uhm, as y-you know, you are in line to become the Firelord after I step down from the throne. Well, since you are my only child,” the Firelord has a strange expression on his face. He is having trouble saying what he needs to say, which is unlike him. He can always talk to his daughter with ease. He takes a deep breath before continuing, “the Fire Sages, that’s who I’ve been having all my meetings with lately. And we have been talking about you, actually.” 

“Me?” The princess asks, completely shocked. 

“Yes. Uhm, well, the Fire Sages are worried about an heir to the throne after you. They have come to a decision, and Izumi please believe me when I say I tried my hardest to stop them, but I couldn’t. I’m sorry.”

“You’re making me nervous.” The princess confesses. 

“The Fire Sages want to marry you off to a worthy boy and they have chosen him for you. He is the son of a nobleman.” The Firelord says, stands up, and leaves. 

“Wait, what, no!” Izumi says. Izumi's eyes begin to brim with tears. 

Izumi is enraged. She has never been this angry before in her life. In the distance, thunder can be heard and dark, ominous clouds begin to roll in. The turtle ducks inside the pond get out and waddle towards the nearby bushes to shield themselves from the incoming storm. 

Firelord Iroh is returning but he is not alone. In the pale moonlight, Izumi can make out who it is. Her blood runs cold. Jon. Izumi’s breathing becomes heavy. 

“Izumi, this is Jon.” The Firelord says in a somber tone. He takes a few steps back to give the engaged couple some “privacy”. 

“Hi, Izumi,” Jon says sheepishly. A complete turnaround from his cocky attitude earlier today. “Looks like I should probably take you out on that date.” His cheeks redden. Izumi is struggling to hold her anger back. The rain starts to trickle down. 

Izumi can’t say anything besides, “No.” She says in a firm tone and shakes her head, she continues, “No. No. No. No. No. No. No.” her gaze shifts between Jon and her father. She yells, “I  _ refuse  _ to do this! No! No! No! NO!” She screams and the rain begins to come down in torrents. It’s almost impossible to see and difficult to hear. Izumi hears her name being called but she can’t tell if it is her father or Jon. She sees her father's silhouette come towards her. 

“Izumi, I’m sorry,” he shouts over the rain, “I tried to stop them, but I couldn’t! Let’s get inside!” The Firelord tries to grab his daughter's hand but she pulls away. 

“NO!” She screams again. As she pulls her hand away the rain abruptly stops. Izumi’s hand passes over the turtle duck pond and the strangest thing happens. The pond freezes over. The rain returns but it’s now a drizzle. The Firelord, the princess, and her “fiancé” are soaked. 

“Jon, please come inside to dry off and get warm, and then I think you should head home.” The Firelord says, and he places his hands on his shivering daughter's shoulders and they go inside of the palace. Once inside, the Firelord and the princess are surrounded by servants and being dried off with towels. 

The Firelord is taken to his room while the princess is taken to her room. Lu Ella follows behind her. Izumi’s personal servant, Laurel, scurries to get a fire going in the fireplace and get the princess a set of dry clothes from her closet. 

“Izumi… what happened? I heard you yelling.” Lu Ella asks in a concerned voice. 

“I’m getting married…” Izumi says in a weak voice. 

“You’re getting what now?” 

“MARRIED! ME! The Fire Sages are forcing me to get married,” Izumi growls and stomps over to Laurel who is holding Izumi’s clothes. 

“I am so confused, please explain.” Lu Ella asks bewildered. 

“ _Well_ , apparently the Fire Sages are so worried about an heir to the throne after me,  _ sooo  _ they took it upon themselves to find me a proper husband.” Izumi shouts and she quickly removes her drenched clothes, “Oh, and you'll love this. You’ve already met my  _ fiancé _ and the future father of my children. _.”  _ Izumi says fiancé in a mocking tone. Izumi starts to put on her dry clothes. 

“Wait… who?” Lu Ella is intrigued. 

“JON! And it’s because he is the son of a nobleman. Can you  _ believe  _ the  _ audacity  _ of those Fire Sages?” Izumi finishes getting dressed. 

Lu Ella gasps, “ _ Noooo.”  _

“That is exactly what I said!” Izumi throws her hands in the air and she feels a strange sensation come over her. The remaining water that is on her forms into a water whip and it falls into a puddle on the floor. Izumi and Lu Ella stare at the newly formed puddle. 

“Izumi… did I see that right?” 

“I-I think so…” Izumi furrows her eyebrows. Izumi can’t help but wonder how she, the princess of the Fire Nation, is a water bender. 

“But… h-how? All of your fam-” Lu Ella starts but Izumi cuts her off. 

“I know.” They both stare at each other. They stand there trying to piece together what just happened. The royal family is a blend of firebenders, lightning benders, and non-bender, but never water benders. 

Izumi looks over and sees that Laurel is still in the room, “Laurel, could you please make a pot of tea for me and Lu Ella?” 

Laurel nods and bows, “Yes, of course, princess.” And Laurel quickly exits. Izumi paces back and forth. The silence between the two best friends is deafening. 

Izumi has a thought, “Maybe… Maybe it doesn’t matter what kind of bender your parents are? Maybe if you’re born a bender you can become any kind of bender?” She rambles. 

“Was your mother? Maybe she was a water bender?” Lu Ella asks. 

Izumi shakes, “I don’t know much about my mother but I know she wasn’t a water bender. Not knowing our mothers is a very common thing among us Fire Nation royals… except for my father of course.” The two girls sit down on Izumi’s bed. 

“Well, maybe there are water benders on your mom's side of the family? You can ask your dad. That’s the only thing I can think of, Umi.” Lu Ella states softly. 

Laurel returns with the requested pot of tea on a tray along with two cups. On the tray is also a bouquet. The two girls give their thanks to Laurel as Laurel sets down the tray and serves the girls their cup of tea. 

The princess's curiosity gets the best of her, “That is a beautiful bouquet you got there, Laurel. Who gave them to you?” 

“Oh, yes! My apologies princess,” Laurel picks up the bouquet and hands them to Izumi, “it is for you. It was given to me to give to you, they are from your fiancé.” 

The word fiancé makes Izumi cringe. The arrangement of the flowers is absolutely beautiful but it obviously does not change the princess's mind. No amount of flowers would. Izumi takes the bouquet, “Thank you, Laurel. I think this will be all for today, please go rest.” Izumi gently tells Laurel. Once again Laurel bows and leaves. 

The two best friends remain seated on Izumi's bed. Each one thinking about how Izumi came to be a water bender. All her life Izumi and those close to her thought she was a non-bender just like her grandmother Izumi. Izumi gets up and walks over to her vanity. She examines her eyes. She has never given them much thought before, but now she is rethinking everything. Maybe there is a water bender somewhere in her lineage. Her eyes. Nobody has eyes like Izumi’s. It’s called heterochromia; Izumi’s left eye is the same golden color as her fathers, but her right eye is blue. Nobody in her family has blue eyes. Izumi takes a deep breath and she removes the golden flame hairpiece that is holding her bun in place. Her black hair cascades down her back like flowing waves. 

“Do you think it was me? Was it me that caused the rain?” Izumi asks. 

“I’m not sure, Umi. Maybe it was just a coincidence.” Lu Ella soothes. 

Izumi thinks that maybe Lu Ella is right, but Izumi couldn’t get how the pond froze over. 

“I just don’t know what to think right now, Li.” Izumi sighs. The two best friends sit and sip their tea until they decide to call it a night. 

> **☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

Izumi is woken up by the sounds of hurrying footsteps constantly coming and going through the halls. Lu Ella is still sound asleep. Izumi lays there reveling in everything that happened yesterday. Izumi is now a water bender. Izumi is technically engaged to someone she doesn’t love. And today is her birthday party. She groans. Knowing the ways of the Fire Sages they probably want to announce her “engagement” to Jon at the party. Izumi wants to scream. Izumi hates the idea of having her life planned out for her. 

Izumi knew she would have to fight. She has no strategy but she will fight. Izumi gets out of bed but carefully to not wake up Lu Ella. She walks over to her bathroom and washes her face. Izumi comes to the realization she will have to face Jon at school. She is already dreading it. With a sigh, Izumi picks up her brush and begins running it through her hair. Once she is knot free she exits the bathroom and sees Laurel is standing by her vanity with Izumi’s school uniform in hand. 

Izumi takes her uniform and quickly changes into it. Izumi proceeds to sit in the chair by her vanity so Laurel can skillfully pull Izumi’s hair into a traditional bun and secure it with the golden flame hairpiece. 

“Thank you, Laurel,” Izumi tells Laurel. 

Laurel smiles, "It is my pleasure, Princess. Now, we should get you to breakfast.” 

Izumi has the overwhelming urge to skip school today. Not only because she wants to sleep more to be well-rested for a long night, but also because she doesn’t want to see Jon. But her Grandmother Izumi told her that as the princess of the Fire Nation she must take every opportunity to learn and be educated.

Laurel leads the princess and her best friend into the dining hall for breakfast. The Firelord is already sitting at the head of the table. 

“Good morning, Firelord,” Izumi says in a cold tone as she takes her seat. 

Iroh takes in a deep breath, “Good morning, Izumi,” he smiles at his daughter. He knows his daughter is upset. Izumi only calls her father Firelord when she’s angry. A plate of food is placed in front of Izumi and the three of them eat in silence. Izumi doesn’t eat much of her breakfast. She is thankful when she sees Xan enter the dining room. 

“Princess, the car is ready for you whenever you’re ready.” 

“I am ready now. Please excuse us, Firelord,” Izumi says, not even looking at her father. 

“Izumi please wait. Lu Ella, please go ahead to the car. I need to talk to Izumi.” 

Lu Ella is reluctant to leave her best friend, but she leaves. Izumi crosses her arms, her lips pursed. 

The Firelord takes a deep breath and speaks, “Izumi, please understand I tried to stop them. I am just as upset as you are.” He coaxes. 

“Well your  _ only _ daughter, your  _ only  _ child is being forced to marry someone she doesn’t love, so I don’t think you tried hard enough,” Izumi sassily remarks. 

“We will discuss this later when you return from school. Now please take a few more minutes to eat your breakfast.” He gestures for her to take a seat. 

Izumi scoffs, “Sorry, it seems like I’ve lost my appetite. Now, excuse me Firelord, I must be going to school.” She gives a weak bow and quickly leaves. She hears her name being called but she ignores it and she doesn’t look back and makes her way towards the front of the palace. 

Izumi huffs as she plops in her seat next to Lu Ella. Izumi looks out the window as the car takes them to school. 

“Lu… am I right to not want to marry Jon?” 

“It is the right thing to do. Even if it was wrong, I would still support your decision. It’s not right they’re forcing you to marry someone you don’t like romantically. Do you think if you found love they would call it off with Jon?” 

“Who knows. Even if I can’t find someone I am going to make sure they call it off.” 

“OH! Maybe we should call Hirota.” Lu Ella teases. 

Izumi’s eyes widened, “Lu! Oh, Agni, no!” 

“Well, in that case, let’s hope there is at least one cute boy at the party tonight.” Lu Ella giggles. 

**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

Today’s history lesson continues over the hundred-year war. Izumi has lost count of how many times she has learned about the atrocities of her ancestors, but it does not get any easier with time. It still falls heavy on Izumi’s heart. Although she is not directly responsible for the genocide of the Air Nation, Izumi feels guilty. She can feel the stares of some of her classmates since her fourth great grandfather Sozin is responsible. Izumi just looks through the textbook as the teacher lectures on. While flipping through it, Izumi sees a picture of Katara, wife of Avatar Aang, along with her brother Sokka. She pauses and looks at their blue eyes. Their eyes are the same color as her right eye. Looking at the picture of the two siblings, it almost felt like Izumi knew them. 

The history lesson continues and eventually, it is time for lunch. Still not feeling much of an appetite, Izumi pushes her food around on her tray. 

Lu Ella breaks the silence, “So… it was interesting learning about some of your family’s history.” 

“Yeah, there is nothing better than hearing about my family’s war crimes for the thousandth time to liven up the day,” Izumi says in a sarcastic tone. 

“Sorry,” Lu Ella says softly. 

“No, it’s not your fault, I’m sorry. It’s a dark past, but I will learn to make sure nothing like that ever happens again.” 

“You’ll make a great Firelord one day, Umi. I know you will. You are nothing like your ancestors.” 

“Thanks, Lu,” Izumi gives her best friend a big smile, and they leave the cafeteria area and go outside for some fresh air, “I am so glad that my great grandfather Zuko put an end to the toxicity that ran through my family. I’m forever thankful that I don’t have any family like he had. I can’t even begin to imagine all the trauma he went through. It’s a shame I never got to meet him.” Izumi tells her best friend. 

There aren’t many other students outside. Izumi and Lu Ella spend a few minutes in silence before more students start to come outside. Izumi sees Jon and Kwan walking towards them. Izumi groans as she did not have the energy to deal with Jon. 

“Izumi, can we please talk?” Jon asks the princess, Izumi just crosses her arms and turns away from him. 

“She doesn’t want to talk to you.” Lu Ella speaks for her best friend. 

“Well you don’t have to talk Izumi, I just need you to listen.” He pleads. Izumi sighs and nods. Jon looks surprised but he says what he needs to say, “Please understand I had no say in this. I know I’ve had the biggest crush on you and this may seem like it’s my fault but I had nothing to do with this. It also took me by surprise. I got home and my father told me about the decision the Fire Sages made. This is not the way I wanted things to go, please trust me on that.” 

Before anyone can say anything they are being called back inside. Lu Ella grabs Izumi’s hand and they go back to class. 

☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽

Izumi stands a couple of feet away from her dress. She smiles as she walks around it, giving it one last inspection before she wears it. She carefully removes it off of the mannequin and she takes it to her room. As she walks towards her room, Izumi sees some of the decorations the servants have placed. Everything looked perfect. When Izumi gets to her bedroom she sees Lu Ella is rifling through Izumi’s closet which is filled with dresses the princess has worn in the past. 

“Aha! Here it is!” Lu Ella shouts as she finds the dress she was looking for. It was a gold dress, ankle-length with thin straps, and all over are flowers made of gold glitter. 

“Want to go take a look around?” Izumi asks. 

“Yes please” smiles Lu Ella. Izumi knew she would not be able to enjoy it as the party was going on. The banquet hall had many tables to accommodate all of the guests. Each table has a flower arrangement and candles. Streamers and vines of flowers adorned the walls and the ceiling. In the ballroom, there is a stage where an orchestra will entertain the guests for the evening. Outside in the garden, lanterns were placed throughout for the later hours of the night and the turtle-ducks were nowhere to be seen. Rounded up so they wouldn’t be stepped on by intoxicated guests. Although some of the guests are high officials, they sure know how to throw a few back. 

With the party still only being hours away, Izumi knew she had to start getting ready. Izumi finds Laurel and tells her that she wants a hair wash in about thirty minutes. Izumi then rushes to her bathroom and draws herself a bath. It was a sort of unspoken rule that Izumi has to tell Laurel she wants a bath, but Izumi just wanted to do this on her own. Izumi turns on the faucets and adds in some oils and rose petals to the hot water. She removes all of her clothes and submerges herself into the tub. The hot water already releasing the tension that was in Izumi's muscles. Now that she has a few minutes alone, she just wanted confirmation. She lifts her hand out of the water. Takes a deep breath and focuses. A minuscule stream of water follows her hand, she moves her hand to the left and the water follows. A big smile comes across her face. Izumi keeps practicing for a few more minutes but she is interrupted when someone knocks on the bathroom door. 

“Umi, it's been almost thirty minutes, better come out before Laurel gets here.” Lu Ella speaks through the door. 

“Coming!” Izumi tells her and quickly removes herself from the tub. She wraps a towel around her body. She drains out the water in the tub. There is no time to towel off all the water so Izumi focuses again and concentrates on the water. It takes her a moment but she pulls the excess water off of herself and puts on some comfortable clothes for the meantime. 

Sure enough, a few minutes later Laurel comes through the door ready to wash the princess's hair. 

**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

For the next couple of hours, Izumi is getting pampered. While Laurel is fixing Izumi’s hair, someone else is giving Izumi a manicure and a pedicure. Lu Ella will take over after with makeup, who is doing her own makeup at the moment. Laurel ties the top half of Izumi’s dark hair into a high bun and enhances Izumi’s natural waves on the bottom half of her hair. Laurel adds in Izumi’s usual golden flame hairpiece to finish it off. 

Lu Ella takes over with makeup. Lu Ella does a more natural look for the princess. Laurel picks up Izumi’s dress and helps Izumi into it. A necklace, bracelet, and earrings are added on. 

“You look stunning, Umi,” Lu Ella smiles as she takes a few steps back to get a better look; Laurel nods in agreement. 

“This is all thanks to all of you, so thank you. I know everyone in here is always here for me and I don’t think I can ever express how thankful I am for all of you.” Izumi smiles brightly. 

“Okay, well I should head out to the party. I will see all of you out there.” Lu Ella says and exits the room and is followed out by the other servant. 

Izumi is starting to grow restless as she waits. It was almost an hour later when Xan knocked on her door to let her know her grand entrance will be happening soon. Xan leads Izumi as Laurel trails behind making sure the princess doesn’t trip over the slight train of her dress. Her father is already waiting since he will be entering first. 

“Good evening, Firelord,” Izumi says in a soft voice. 

He sighs, “Good evening, Izumi,” and he gives her a soft smile, “listen. I know you’re still upset, but please do be on your best behavior. No need to be unnecessarily rude to guests. We will discuss this further tomorrow. Tonight I just want you to enjoy yourself, after all this is all for you.” 

Izumi gives her father a sincere smile and a tight hug, “Thank you.” 

The Firelord returns the hug and says, “You look beautiful, sweetheart. You’ve grown up so quickly.” He gives his daughter a quick kiss on her forehead and walks through the double doors for his grand entrance. 

Xan on the other side with his booming voice says, “Introducing your majesty, Firelord Iroh.” The band plays a fanfare as Iroh enters the room with dignity. 

Now it was Iroh's turn to introduce his daughter and with his Firelord voice, he does just that, “Hello everyone. I thank you all for coming to celebrate this very special occasion with us. Today we celebrate the sixteenth birthday of my daughter, Princess Izumi.”

Xan announces Izumi just like he did for Iroh, “Introducing your highness, Izumi, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation.” The band again plays the fanfare. The double doors open and Izumi elegantly enters the room. As she walks by the guests they bow. Near the front stand Lu Ella, Jon, and Kwan. Li Ella and Kwas are bowing, but Jon couldn’t help but stare with his mouth slightly agape. 

Izumi takes in a deep breath and addresses the crowd, “Thank you all for coming to celebrate this special day with me. I am truly blessed to have so many people come from all around the world to join us this evening. I hope you all eat, drink, and enjoy yourselves.” The crowd applauds and disperses. Lu Ella is the first one to rush towards the princess. 

“Agni, Umi, I know it’s only been like an hour but I’d forgotten how hot you look!” Lu Ella squeals as she hugs her best friend. 

Izumi giggles, “Thanks Lu.”

Jon sheepishly comes up behind Lu Ella but before Jon says anything, Kwan beats him to the punch, “You look great Izumi. Happy birthday.” He gives a half-smile. 

“Oh, thank you, Kwan.” Izumi smiles at him. 

Jon finally speaks, “Y-yeah you look stunning Izumi,” and he blushes. 

A line of people is starting to form, all of them waiting to greet the princess. While some left presents for Izumi at the designated present table, some of them opted to hand the presents directly to Izumi. Under strict orders, Izumi hands any direct presents over to Laurel who puts it on the present table. All gifts will be inspected before Izumi can open anything. Izumi gets through the line of guests as quickly as she can. 

Izumi got through the line of guests, but still had many others she still had to greet and thank. Izumi is taking a slight break and sipping her drink when her father comes up behind her, “Izumi, there is someone I would like for you to meet,” He gently grabs ahold of her shoulders and navigates her to the person, “IzumiC this is Percival, he is the great-grandson of the late master Piandao.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Izumi.” He shakes the princess's hand and bows. 

“It is a please to meet you also, Percival.” Izumi smiles. 

“I’ll let you two get acquainted.” The Firelord the. Turns around and leaves the princess alone. Making it clear to his daughter why he wanted her to meet Percival. 

“Uhm.. I’ve heard great stories about your great grandfather, Percival. He did so much for our world.” The princess starts the conversation. 

“That he did, but so did your great grandfather,” Percival returns the compliment. 

Izumi smiles, “Well, make that one thing we have in common.” 

Percival chuckles, “Well, I am also a non-bender like yourself, so make that two things. I took up the art of swordsmanship just like my great grandfather.” 

Izumi greatly wanted to reveal her new bending abilities, but she figured that information would be best kept a secret for now, “Well that is a great skill to have,” she says. 

“It definitely is. Have you taken any lessons to protect yourself?” Percival asks the princess. 

Izumi shakes her head, “No, and I would like too but my father doesn’t think it’s necessary since I am guarded most of the time.” 

“Well, should you ever get the chance to have lessons, I would be honored to teach you, Princess,” he gives her a smug smile

Izumi blushes slightly, “You can just call me Izumi, but yes, I would love to,” she smiles at him back. 

He nods his head, “Good…. good… uhm, so is there any way we can get in contact if that ever happens?” He asks the princess. 

Izumi can feel her cheeks getting warmer, “uh, yes, there is,” she smiles and they exchange the necessary information. 

“And… if you don’t you can’t get lessons, can I still get a hold of you?” He grins. 

Izumi smiles and nods her head, “of course.” He nods and he walks away. 

Lu Ella scurries over to Izumi, a smirk scrawled across her face, and softly speaks to her best friend as to not draw attention, “ _ Agni,  _ Umi. He. Was. Cuuuute. Who was he?” 

“That was Percival, he is a swordsman and he offered me lessons,” Izumi tells her best friend. 

“Oh,” Lu Ella says in a disappointing tone, “I thought something juicer than that happened.” 

“Well, I told him I would contact him even if I didn’t need sword lessons.” Izumi blushes. 

Lu Ella gasps, “Ooh, good for you, Umi! Looks like Jon did have a reason to be jealous.” 

Izumi’s eyes widened, “Oh, Agni.” For a moment there, Izumi forgot she is technically engaged. Izumi continues to go around to talk to all the guests. Izumi sees Tarquin who was admiring a buffet table. 

“Hello, Tarquin.” Izumi greets him. 

Tarquin turns around and smiles, “Hello, Princess. What a wonderful party.” 

“Thank you very much, I am glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Izumi says. 

“Izumi, that is a  _ beautiful  _ dress you have there. I am a little offended you didn’t ask me to make you a dress, but what is done is done. I must meet the person who made your dress,” Tarquin insists. 

Izumi blushes, “Oh, well, that would be me.” 

Tarquin gasps, “Spirits, Izumi! You did a phenomenal job.” 

Izumi blushes, “Oh, well thank you! That really means a lot coming from you.” 

Tarquin thinks for a moment before speaking, “You know, I’ve been looking to collaborate with someone and I think you would be a perfect fit! It would be an honor to work with you Princess if you choose to accept of course.” 

“That sounds amazing, Tarquin! I am sure we can arrange for that to happen. Thank you so much,” Izumi exclaims. 

“Of course, Princess. I’ll have my assistant, Mae Lin, get in contact with you.” 

“I look forward to it,” Izumi smiles. 

Tarquin chuckles, “As do I, Princess. And I don’t want to spoil the surprise, but I brought you a few things. I hope you like them and I hope they fit. I must be going now, but we will definitely be in touch.” 

“Thank you again, Tarquin. I appreciate that,” and with that Tarquin leaves the party. 

Izumi continues to make her way around but is occasionally stopped by a boy who thinks he has a chance with the princess. When no one is looking, Izumi sneaks over into a corner of the room where Lu Ella is standing. Izumi desperately needed a break from talking to members of government and other royals. She needed a moment with her best friend before resuming. Jon and Kwan join the two girls for a moment and then Lu Ella wanted some food and Kwan joins her, leaving Jon and Izumi alone. 

The silence between them is a bit awkward but Jon breaks the silence, “Can we go out to the garden?” 

“Sure,” Izumi says in a flat tone. 

Jon grabs a hold of Izumi’s hand and they make their way outside where they sit down on an empty. 

Jon takes in a deep breath before he starts talking, “Look, I know you’re not thrilled about our current situation. I know you don’t want to marry me, but I hope I can change your mind about me over time. It would be an honor to marry you, Izumi,” he says and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a ring. 

This obviously catches Izumi off guard, “What is this?” 

Jon gulps, “An engagement ring, but only if you want it of course,” Jon looked nervous, Izumi cares for Jon but she doesn’t love him like that, she doesn’t want to hurt him. 

She shakes her head, “I am sorry Jon, but I can’t,” she quickly stands up and starts to head inside. Izumi can hear some commotion as she gets closer. She can hear her father yelling and holding back Fire Sages. Izumi quickens her pace. She sees Lu Ella standing by the scene as royal guards try to hold back the Fire Lord.

“We must speak to Izumi at once,” Head Fire Sage Javaid demands.

The Firelord continues to yell, “No! I won’t allow it. I didn’t fight hard enough for her during those meetings, but I will fight for her now!” 

“Exactly! That’s what we need to discuss, the engagement is now off. The fiancé and his family will be notified tomorrow morning, but we must talk to the princess at once in different regards,” Javaid says. 

The new development shocks both the Firelord and the princess. The Firelord and the Fire Sages see Izumi 

“Izumi, I can handle this, don’t worry,” the Firelord assured his daughter. 

“No,” a different Fire Sage commands. This makes Izumi stop. Izumi’s heart is pounding, wondering what could have changed their minds about the engagement. 

“We now know the identity of the new Avatar,” Javaid announces. This catches the attention of everyone and the lingering conversation stops, everyone waits in anticipation. The Fire Sages stand in front of Izumi now. A moment passes before Javaid speaks again,

“It will be an honor to serve you Avatar Izumi,” all the Fire Sages proceed to bow in front of Izumi and immediately all the guests follow suit. 

###    
  
  



	2. II - Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I just want to say thank you to those of you who read this. At the time of posting this, the first chapter has 187 hits and I was honestly expecting less, so thank you :) well without further ado, here is chapter two!

# Avatar: Princess Izumi

### II - Fire

Izumi doesn’t say anything. She just stands there with a confused look on her face. The Fire Sages stand up and Izumi says, “No, I’m sorry, but you have to be wrong. There is no way I can be the Avatar.” 

“Yes, we are certain you _are_ the next Avatar,” Javaid says. 

The Firelord joins his daughter by her side. Lu Ella has an expression of shock on her eyes. 

A different Fire Sage asks the princess, “Izumi, have you shown any signs of bending?”

Iroh says, “No, she has-”, but Izumi cuts him off. 

“Yes. Yes, I have.” Iroh looks at his daughter, shocked. 

“May we see,” Javaid asks. 

Izumi nods, takes a deep breath, and concentrates. She gets in her stance and she can feel the power coming to her. She pulls some water out of the pond and it comes towards her as a small stream. Izumi navigates it slowly and it’s now directly over her. Everyone is now looking up. Izumi doesn’t know how she does it but the water stream turns into a water ball and it bursts, causing a light mist to sprinkle gently over the surrounding onlookers. 

The princess is still in shock learning that she is the Avatar, but it now made sense to her why she was water bending. 

Izumi asks the Fire Sages, “How did you make this decision?” 

“We were hoping we could talk to you in private,” Javaid states and he leaves with the other Fire Sages. Izumi suddenly feels that everyone is staring at her. She quickly enters the palace and once she is away from the crowd of people she does a very un-princess-like thing and she runs to her room. 

Her mind is racing. _Oh, Agni. Oh, Agni. Not only am I a water bender, but I’m the Avatar. How is it that I had no bending abilities until yesterday? All my life I’ve been surrounded by guards. I’ve had my father to guide me the right way, but being the Avatar is a bigger responsibility than being Firelord. I was nervous about being Firelord for_ **_one_ ** _nation, but now I have the responsibility of all_ **_four_ ** _?_ Izumi sprawls herself over her bed. A soft knock comes through Izumi’s door. 

“Umi,” Lu Ella calls through the door. 

Izumi manages to croak, “Come in.” Izumi can feel her bed shift as Lu Ella sits, “How are you,” Lu Ella asks. 

“I don’t know. My brain is fried, that much I can say for sure,” Izumi groans, “I’m not even sure what to think right now, Lu. Yesterday I thought my destiny was to protect the Fire Nation but now I have the entire responsibility of the _whole_ world,” Izumi’s eyes begin to brim with tears. 

They hear Xan’s stern voice, “Your presence has not been requested nor approved by the Princess. Leave immediately.”

Another voice is heard, “But I need to see her,” the voice pleads, “I need to talk to her,” it’s Jon. 

Izumi quickly gets up and opens the door. Xan is holding Jon back and Jon is straining against him trying to get through. 

“Thank you for always looking out for me, Xan, but he can enter,” the princess smiles at Xan. Xan slowly releases Jon and Xan gives Jon a peculiar look. 

“Yes, of course, princess,” Xan nods and he resumes his watch. 

“I’ll give you two a moment,” Lu Ella says and exits the princess's room. 

The princess wanted to get the conversation over, “What do you want to talk about, Jon?”

“Well we were just told that our engagement is off, so I know you’re happy about that, but I wanted to make sure you’re okay. You seemed pretty upset about… everything that just happened,” Jon presses his lips into a fine line.

Izumi takes in a deep breath, “It’s just a lot to take in, you know? These past few days have been hectic,” Izumi sighs, and Jon nods his head, “there was party planning, my dress, I’m told I have to marry you, I discover I can water bend, I’m told I’m the Avatar and now the engagement is off. It’s just a lot of change in a very short time period,” Izumi reaches into her hair and removes all the pins that are holding her hair in place. The tension went away immediately and Izumi felt lighter. 

“Listen, I know the engagement is off, but I would still like for you to have the ring, Izumi,” Jon reaches into his pocket and shows Izumi the ring once again. Earlier Izumi didn’t even look at the ring that she didn’t notice just how beautiful it is, a gold band the sides of the ring have a carved out pattern and little rubies scattered throughout the pattern and on the top sits a beautiful ruby. 

Izumi sighs, “Jon, I-”

“Don’t think of it as an engagement ring, it’s just a birthday gift. That way when you’re out traveling and training around the world you don’t forget about me,” he extends the ring toward Izumi and she slowly reaches out to grab it. 

She examines the ring closer, and smiles, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget about you, Jon,” and she slips the ring onto her left middle finger. Jon smiles. 

“That’s good to know,” he chuckles. 

“Listen, I know I didn’t handle what happened between us too well and for that I am sorry. We were friends first and I know one day there is going to be a girl who loves you just as much as you love her,” Izumi says and gives Jon a hug which he obviously returns. 

They release each other when there is a knock on the princess door, Laurel comes in. 

“Princess, your father, and the Fire Sages are in the throne room waiting for you,” she softly speaks and goes to grab the princess a change of clothes since Izumi is still in her dress. 

Izumi nods, the time to discuss her destiny has come. Laurel emerges with a change of clothes for the princess, Izumi is about to unzip herself from her dress when she realizes Jon is still in the room. 

“Well… I am about to change and go to that meeting so maybe you should head out,” the princess suggests. 

“O-oh, right,” Jon blushes, “well, we will talk soon, then,” he asks. Izumi nods her head and Jon leaves. 

“Has everyone left, Laurel,” the princess asks as she slips out of her dress. 

“Just about, princess. Your family is still here.”

Laurel helps Izumi get situated. Once Izumi is dressed, she and Laurel make their way over to the throne room. Izumi enters the room and sees the Fire Sages and her father are all sitting at the table. It surprises Izumi since her father is the Firelord and the Firelord should be sitting on the throne. 

“Avatar Izumi, thank you for joining us,” says head Fire Sage Javaid. 

The sound of being called Avatar falls weird on Izumi's ears, she is only used to being called Princess, “Thank you for having me,” Izumi replies to Javaid as she walks towards her father. 

She asks him, “Why aren’t you sitting on the throne?”

“Because that seat is for you,” he replies with a smile.

Izumi shakes her head, “No, I should sit with all of you,” and she tries to take a seat at the table but she stops when Iroh gently places a hand on her shoulder. The Firelord shakes his head and guides Izumi to the throne. It feels weird to Izumi that she is sitting on the throne that would be hers years down the road. Now that Izumi is the Avatar she has doubts if she will still be able to be Firelord. 

Head Fire Sage Javaid speaks first, “Avatar Izumi, as you know, being the Avatar is a highly coveted role in our world. Since you have had no training, we would like for you to start your training of the elements as soon as possible.” 

“And you’re sure I am the Avatar? I thought the next Avatar was supposed to be from the Earth Kingdom,” the princess asks. 

“Well, as you might know, Avatar Korra lost the connections to the previous Avatars so we think there is a new order of elements. Also, you were the only child born the day Avatar Korra died,” Javaid explains. 

“Well, that’s not much… is there any more proof that it is me,” Izumi presses. 

  
  


“Some of the staff in the palace have recalled you telling stories when you were younger. Stories and memories only the Avatar would know,” Javaid elaborates. 

“Okay, well, you say there is a new order of elements now, so which element do I need to focus on first,” The princess asks. 

“That is what we are not sure of. I think that’ll be up to you or perhaps you can ask the spirits. Have you made any spiritual contact yet,” Javaid asks the princess. 

Izumi shakes her head, “I’m afraid not.” 

“Well, if water bending is what you want to focus on first the Northern and Southern Water Tribes are more than happy to have you, but if fire bending is what you want to try first there are many fire bending masters in the Fire Nation, you’re father is one of them,” says Javaid. 

Izumi didn’t think about her father teaching her fire bending, and a smile comes across her face, and so does Iroh, “I think I would like that very much,” Izumi speaks up and Iroh nods in agreement. The meeting doesn’t go on for much longer and they dismiss. The Fire Sages leave which leaves Izumi and Iroh in the room. 

Izumi quickly goes over to her father and gives him a tight hug, “I can’t believe my little girl, my princess is the Avatar,” Iroh says. 

“I know. I still can’t believe it myself,” Izumi sighs. 

“Have you decided which element you’re going to train in first or do you still need some time,” Iroh asks his daughter as he lets her go. 

“I have and I hope you’re ready to teach me,” Izumi smirks. 

Iroh chuckles, “I am more than ready, sweetheart. We can start first thing in the morning,” he gives her another hug and kisses her forehead. 

They exit the room and are met by Lady Izumi and her daughter, Ursa along with her twins, Kee Gan and Axel. 

“Grandma,” Izumi exclaims as she gives her grandmother a tight hug. 

“Hi, Aunt Ursa. Kee Gan, Axel,” Izumi greets her aunt and her cousins. Ursa isn’t around much. Ursa and Izumi don’t have the best connection but they’re civil towards each other. The same can be said about Kee Gan and Axel. Kee Gan does try her best to reach out to Izumi, but Axel sometimes gets mad at his sister when she does. 

Axel ignores Izumi, but Kee Gan gives Izumi a weak smile and wave, “Hello Izumi,” Ursa says in a monotone voice. 

“Ursa! It’s good to see you. Can I talk to you for a moment,” the Firelord asks his sister and they both enter the throne room. Axel walks over and signals for Kee Gan to follow him, “Happy birthday, Izumi. I loved your dress,” Kee Gan says in a soft tone as she follows her brother. Izumi thanks her in a soft tone. 

  
  


“It seems I am a bit late to the festivities,” Lady Izumi says to her granddaughter. 

“So I’m guessing you head the news already,” the princess asks. 

“That my granddaughter is the Avatar? Of course, I heard. It was being broadcasted on the radio on my way over,” says the former Firelord. 

“Wow, the news sure did travel fast. I was hoping I could tell you myself,” Izumi pouts. 

“Although I’m having trouble picturing it because besides sharing a name I thought we also shared being non-benders,” says Lady Izumi. 

“I know me too. But while I actually just discovered my ability to water bend last night. I have so much to catch you up on,” the princess gasps, “Once I tell you, you have to yell at dad for me,” Izumi giggles. 

Lady Izumi lightly laughs, “I can definitely do that for you,” she then asks, “But tell me, how did your meeting with the Fire Sages go?” 

The princess responds, “Just like any other meeting. Although I do have a bit of a grudge with them, so I didn’t have my usual patience as I usually do,” 

“Why do you have a grudge against the Fire Sages,” the former Firelord inquires. 

“Eh, it ties with why I want you to yell at dad for me,” the princess replies. 

“Okay. I have got to hear this story,” Lady Izumi smiles. 

For the next few minutes, the princess recounts the events of the past few days to her grandmother. The former Firelord with her mouth agape is in utter shock that her son would allow for such a thing to happen. 

“Although he did kind of redeem himself when he finally stood up for me earlier,” Izumi sighs. 

“Well, he may be a grown man, but he is still my son and he is going to get an ear full,” Lady Izumi says with some sass which makes Izumi laugh. 

“And he is taking the time to teach me Fire bending tomorrow,” 

“That’s great Izumi,” Lazy Izumi smiles and then sighs, “Well, who knows how long those two will talk. How about you come eat a piece of cake with your grandmother before bed,” the former Firelord proposes. 

Izumi grins, “I would love that!” 

Both Izumi’s walk towards the kitchen and enjoy the delicious cake that was prepared for the party. Although Izumi is content with her cake in the back of her mind she can’t help but think about how different her life will be starting tomorrow. Because tomorrow is the start of her legacy and history of being the Avatar. 

**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

Izumi groans as she is woken up by Laurel, “Good morning, Princess. I have your clothes here and a light breakfast waiting for you in the dining room,” Laurel says. Izumi couldn’t sleep last night due to her nerves and the sugary cake certainly didn’t help. 

Izumi sighs as she gets out of bed, “Thank you, Laurel.”

Izumi quickly changes into the red shorts and white tank top Laurel handed her. Laurel then pulls Izumi’s hair into her regular bun with her golden flame hairpiece. Once Izumi is ready, they go to the dining room for Izumi to fuel up for her training. 

With breakfast eaten, Izumi is escorted to the outdoor training area by Laurel and Xan. Laurel and Xan stand nearby, close enough to come to the princess aid if she needs it. 

“Good morning, Izumi,” the Firelord greets his daughter, “It’s a beautiful day to practice fire bending,” he exclaims and it makes Izumi laugh. 

“Good morning, father,” Izumi returns his energetic greeting. 

“Welcome to your first day of Firebending training. Please take a seat,” he gestures to the ground and they both sit down with their legs crossed. 

“Before I teach you to fire bend, we should meditate first. Firebending comes within,” Iroh says, “As fire benders, we are the only ones who can create our element. Water benders carry water with them, earth benders have earth while on land, air benders manipulate the air around them, but fire benders create fire.” 

Izumi is no stranger to meditation. Before discovering her love for fashion, meditating was something Izumi very much enjoyed. She would meditate when she woke up, before bed, or just when she felt she needed it. 

A light breeze comes through as Izumi begins to relax. She takes in slow, deep breaths and soaks in the warmth of the rising sun. Izumi is in desperate need of this meditation and she couldn’t remember why she stopped. Time passes, but Izumi doesn’t know how long when her father says it’s time to try firebending, “Now, I shall show you the basics of firebending,” he stands up. Iroh shows Izumi the breath of Fire and tells her that as a fire bender a steady fighting stance isn’t necessary. Izumi follows her father's motions but doesn’t produce any Fire. 

“That’s okay. Maybe we try something simpler,” says Iroh and he extends out his hand. A steady flame emerges and Izumi copies what he does but still no Fire, only smoke. Izumi feels embarrassed and his cheeks redden. 

“Hey, it’ll take time,” Iroh soothes, “You may be the Avatar but you’re still human,” he smiles at Izumi, “Well I am going to go through some forms, and maybe one of them will be the right one for you.” 

Iroh goes through multiple simple forms and Izumi follows his lead, but nothing is working for her. Every so often she would let out a groan of frustration. She can’t help but wonder why fire, the element of her nation is not coming naturally to her. She focuses herself as she did before water bending, but nothing comes of it either. Izumi keeps following her father's motions but to no avail. Iroh is beginning to sweat and growing tired. 

A guard comes out of the palace and addresses the Firelord, “Firelord Iroh, your meeting will be starting soon,” and the guard bows. 

The word meeting sets off an alarm in Izumi’s mind, she asks, “Meeting? What meeting?” Izumi will now forever be suspicious about the meetings her father takes. 

He nods the guard, “Yes, thank you,” he looks at Izumi, “It’s nothing to worry about, Izumi, I promise. I am only talking with Ursa,” he smiles at Izumi. 

Relief washes over Izumi since her father is only talking to his sister and not any high officials, Fire Sages, or members of the white lotus. 

“Well, how about we call that enough practice for the day,” Iroh asks his daughter. 

Izumi shakes her head, “I would like to stay out here a little longer. Maybe practicing by myself will help.” 

Iroh looks reluctant, but Izumi says, “Come on, Laurel and Xan will be out here with me.”

He sighs and nods, “Very well, I will be back once I’m done talking with Ursa,” and with that, the Firelord goes inside of the palace. 

Izumi feels a bit foolish but she runs through the forms again and again, but still yielding no results. Izumi grows more frustrated as time goes on. The sun is rising higher and higher and it’s getting warmer. Izumi starts to sweat. 

Someone clears their throat, “I don’t mean to interrupt, Princess, but perhaps something to drink and a short break,” Laurel asks the princess. 

Izumi realizes that it’s almost noon and she has not had a break. She nods and Laurel goes inside to grab the princess's drink. Izumi plops herself onto the concrete and can’t help but wonder what she is doing wrong. 

Laurel returns with a pitcher and three glasses. Laurel proceeds to fill all three glasses and before she hands one to Izumi she takes a sip and then hands one to Xan, and one the other for herself. Izumi quickly gulps down her drink, not realizing how thirsty she was. Laurel promptly gives the princess a refill that Izumi paces herself on. Izumi takes on last drink before ultimately deciding to give meditation another try. 

The sun is now shining brighter and hotter. Izumi takes in some deep breaths before she starts meditating. She gradually feels herself feeling lighter and lighter. When Izumi meditated in the past she felt calm and serene, but this time it felt different. She felt empowered. In her head she can see visions; like memories and in these memories she sees Korra. 

Izumi eases herself out of her meditative state and she stands up. She readies herself. She pushes her fists forward. She stumbles back when a blue fire emits. Izumi looks down at her fists in shock. A smirk comes across her face. She then starts to go through the forms her father had just taught her. Not only is Izumi shocked that she unlocked her ability to firebend but also that her fire is blue. The only person to ever have blue fire was her great aunt Azula. 

Izumi finishes going through her forms and she looks up and sees her father standing nearby. The expression on his face is a mix of shock but he also has a smile. 

“Izumi,” Iroh gasps, “that was… incredible.” Iroh walks over to his daughter. 

“I just meditated again and it came,” Izumi says. 

“Blue fire… That’s something that shouldn't be overlooked. You are the second person to ever have blue fire, and you’re the first Avatar to have it,” Iroh states, “Well, come on! Let’s see some more. I can even show you some more advanced forms.” 

Just like earlier, Izumi follows along with her father's forms, the only difference now is that Izumi can produce fire now. Some forms make Izumi fumble but she recovers and gracefully continues to mirror her father. Now that Izumi has been practicing for hours on end, she decides it is time to call it a day. The adrenaline of bending has worn off and Izumi starts to feel all the effects of her practicing. 

Everyone heads inside and Izumi heads to the bathroom to freshen up. Izumi looks at herself in the mirror; her hair is in disarray and her face is flushed. She takes a hand and feels her hair which is sticky due to all the built-up sweat. Izumi realizes that sweat is a liquid and maybe she can bend it away. Izumi focuses, she struggles a little but she manages to pull off any sweat that is on her. She sends it down the sink drain. She then splashes some cold water in her face. 

A soft knock on the door, “I brought you a towel and some clean clothes, Princess. I figured you would want to take a bath before eating,” Laurel says through the door. 

Izumi opens the door, “Thank you, Laurel,” Izumi smiles.

Laurel enters the bathroom and draws Izumi a bath, “I’ll give you a moment alone,” and she then exits the bathroom. 

A refreshed Izumi sits at the table alone. Her chin resting in her hand as she waits for Laurel to bring her a plate. Izumi’s eyes are fluttering but is startled when her father, grandmother, and aunt.

“Congratulations, Izumi,” says the former Firelord, “Your father tells me you were able to fire bend.” 

“Huh, oh, yes! It took some time but I managed,” the princess replies. 

“That’s great to hear. What element do you think you’ll move to next?” Asks Lady Izumi. 

“I was thinking about going to the Southern Water Tribe,” Izumi responds. 

Laurel comes out of the kitchen with a plate of food in one hand and a drink in the other. Laurel carefully places the plate in front of Izumi. 

“Thank you, Laurel,” says Izumi 

Laurel bows, “You’re welcome,” she looks at the others and asks, “Can I get you anything for you Firelord Iroh? Lady Izumi?” 

“That would be lovely, Laurel, thank you,” responds the former Firelord 

“Yes, dinner would be great, thank you,” says the current Firelord. 

Laurel then goes back into the kitchen. 

“Well, she’s quite rude. She didn’t ask me if I wanted anything,” Ursa huffs. 

“Well, the fact she even offered is more than enough, Ursa. Laurel's main responsibility is Izumi and not me, you, and not even mother,” Iroh tells his sister. 

“Maybe she will bring you a plate, you never know,” Lady Izumi chimes in between her children. Izumi hasn’t eaten since breakfast and she was waiting for Laurel to bring out the other plates so everyone can eat together. It is going well until Izumi’s stomach growls loudly. 

“Izumi, you must be starving, please don't wait on our behalf,” the Firelord tells his daughter. 

“I don’t think that would be polite. I can and I will wait,” Izumi smiles weakly. 

Lady Izumi shakes her head, “But we can’t have our princess, future Firelord, and the Avatar go hungry. What kind of message would that send about us?” She grins. 

Izumi giggles, “Not a very good one I suppose.” Izumi caves in and she delicately delves into her meal. Only a few bites in and Laurel emerges from the kitchen with three plates. 

“Look, Ursa, Laurel _did_ bring you a plate,” the former Firelord tells her daughter. Laurel sets down a plate in front of each of them. 

“Humph, well if she had _asked_ she would’ve known I didn’t want a plate,” Ursa sneers. 

“I apologize, Ursa,” Laurel stutters, “I will take it back,” Laurel goes to grab the plate. 

“No. It’s fine. Leave it,” Ursa sighs. Ursas attitude is making Izumi mad and she wanted to speak up but one she is too tired and two it’s best she didn’t start any problems. 

Instead, Izumi says, “Laurel, thank you for everything. You’ve done more than enough please go rest.” With that Laurel bows and leaves. Ursa gives Izumi a bitter glare before she digs into her food just like everyone else already is. 

  
  


It’s quiet for a few minutes before Lady Izumi breaks the silence when she asks her granddaughter a question, “So how and when do you plan on going to the Southern Water Tribe, Izumi?” 

Izumi swallows the food she has in her mouth, “Well, I was thinking about leaving in a few weeks once I get a better hang of fire bending. I am still not sure how I am getting there.” 

Before Izumi can add on anymore, her father interjects, “Do you really have to leave? I was thinking about bringing masters here to train you.”

Ursa surprisingly comes to Izumi’s defense, “Don’t be ridiculous, Iroh! Izumi is the Avatar and she has to travel in order to learn. You won’t be doing her any favors by keeping her here.” 

“Then I’ll go with her,” Iroh protests. 

“Iroh, I think we all know that is not happening,” Lady Izumi cuts in, “Your duty is to the Fire Nation. Izumi’s duty is to the world and she has to do this,” She fumes. It’s a rare sight to see Lady Izumi this worked up. She continues to speaks, “There are many ways we can get you safely to the Southern Water Tribe, just say the word.” 

“Well, I was thinking that going through the spirit portal in Republic City would be interesting,” Izumi says with a smile. 

“No. Absolutely not. We can supply a ship that’s equipped for a physical attack, we can’t help with any spirit attack,” Iroh quakes. 

Izumi furrows her eyebrows at her father's panic. She softens when she realizes what has him worried- the spirit battles he’s been through. Iroh has seen first hand what spirits are capable of. And in a way so has Izumi. 

  
  


“Well, ultimately it is Izumi’s choice and we will support it,” says the former Firelord and she gives her son a look

“Yes, of course,” Iroh adds quickly. 

This prompts Ursa to quickly get up from her chair, “Well, that was a wonderful dinner everyone! Great for and nothing like some family bickering to add in some spice,” she grins and leaves without saying another word. 

Iroh takes in a deep breath, “You still have plenty of time to decide how you’re getting to the Southern Water Tribe. Let us know when you decide and we will arrange it,” he states. Izumi nods in agreement. 

“We all have had long days, perhaps we should go relax,” Lady Izumi chimes. 

The princess smiles weakly, “That sounds nice.” They all get up, say goodnight, and go their separate ways. 

Exhausted, Izumi throws herself onto her bed. Her mattress welcomes her. She looks over at her nightstand and sees her sketchbook. She grabs it and flips through the pages. She sees previous designs she’s come up with, some she made into reality and others she didn’t. Izumi sighs because she doesn’t know when the next time she will be able to design and create. 

Izumi dreams, but it doesn’t feel like a dream. Wherever she is, it feels like she is actually there. She’s walking through a luscious field filled with swaying grass and flowers. Spirits are happily wandering around her. In the distance, Izumi can see a young couple walking hand in hand. She can’t see their faces, but something about them seems familiar to her. Izumi runs to catch up to them but she can’t. 

**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

Izumi quickly sits up in her bed when she hears her father's voice boom, “RISE AND SHINE IZUMI,” and he laughs when he sees his daughter's shocked expression. “It’s a beautiful day to practice fire bending,” Iroh cheers

“Oh, dear, Agni,” huffs. Izumi can definitely feel the aftermath of yesterday’s training. 

“I’ll be waiting for you outside,” Iroh tells Izumi and he leaves. Laurel comes in with Izumi’s clothes. 

“Good morning, Princess. Breakfast is ready for you in the dining room,” Laurel tells Izumi. Izumi gets out of bed and changes. She eats her breakfast and it’s time to practice. 

This is her routine for several weeks: wake up, change, eat breakfast, train, eat again, take a bath, sleep, repeat. 

One day it changes, instead of Fire bending, Iroh invites Percival to teach Izumi some self-defense and sword basics. After hours of practice, Izumi can hold her own pretty well. Later that same day Izumi practices her water bending. 

On a different morning, Laurel wakes up Izumi, “Good morning princess. Your father wants you outside as soon as possible. He is waiting for you along with some guests.” Laurel hands Izumi her clothes. 

“Guests? Do you know who they are,” the princess asks as she changes. 

Laurel shakes her head, “I’m afraid not princess, but Firelord Iroh seems to know them quite well.” 

Izumi then heads to the dining room to quickly eat her breakfast. She then goes outside, she can hear her father talking. Izumi feels something familiar about the other voices, but she can’t figure it out. 

“Ah, here she comes,” says Iroh. 

Izumi sees a woman with dark hair, green eyes, and a bright smile, “Hello Avatar, it is so good to see you again.” 

A huge smile comes across Izumi’s face, “Asami! It’s good to see you,” Izumi looks over at the other two, “Mako, Bolin!” Their names come naturally to Izumi. 

“Izumi here will need sparring partners if any of you are interested. She may only know two elements so far, but she is a formidable opponent. And there is no better opponent than some old friends,” Iroh offers with a chuckle. 

“A chance to spar with an old friend sounds like a good time to me,” Bolin grins. 

“Count me in,” Mako chimes in. 

“I think I’ll sit this one out and just watch you benders,” Asami giggles. Asami and Iroh stand on the sidelines. 

Izumi feels nervous going up against two master benders. She heads to one side of the field while Mako and Bolin go to the other. The bell sounds off and Bolin is the first one to make a move. He makes quick work of the rocks he throws in Izumi’s direction. Izumi gracefully maneuvers around them. Mako takes the opportunity to throw fireballs at the princess. Izumi thinks quickly and gathers water to make a wall that extinguishes the fire. Izumi takes the same water and blasts it towards the two brothers. The brothers weren’t hurt, but they were now drenched. They bounce back and attack again. Multiple rocks and fireballs are coming her way and some graze her, but the real threat is just behind the distraction. A much larger boulder that would definitely win the round. With all the strength she has Izumi uses her foot to firebend kick it back towards the two brothers. The sheer force Izumi uses is strong enough to knock her down. It scares Mako and Bolin and they jump out of the flaming boulder's path. Izumi then sees an opening; she uses her water bending to freeze the remaining water on Mako and Bolin's clothing, freezing them where they stand. 

The bell rings once again, signaling the match is over. Izumi walks over to the frozen brothers and uses her fire bending to help them defrost. 

“Wow,” Mako gasps, “so, my eyes don’t deceive me. You do have blue fire.” Izumi nods. 

“ _Whoaa,_ I’ve never heard of anybody having blue fire before” Bolins marvels. 

“Well, while I am the first Avatar to have blue fire, I’m not the first person to have it. My great aunt Azula was the first. I must have inherited it through genetics,” Izumi tells the brothers. 

Izumi continues to defrost the brothers while Iroh, Asami, and a newly arrived Lu Ella walk over to them. 

“Izumi, your father wasn’t lying when he says you're a formidable opponent despite only knowing two elements. I can’t begin to imagine the power you’ll have once you master all four,” Asami grins. 

“Thank you, Asami,” Izum blushes, “That means a lot coming from you,” and Izumi smiles at Asami. Mako and Bolin are finally free from their frozen entrapment. Izumi bends away any remaining water from them. 

“Izumi, why don't you go pack and then we all have dinner together,” Iroh asks his daughter but it sounds more like a demand. 

“Sure,” Izumi says and leaves for her room with Lu Ella. The two best friends walk in silence but that immediately changes once they’re alone. 

“ _Agni,_ Umi, school has been so boring and without you!” Lu Ella groans as she dramatically sprawls across Izumi’s bed. “It’s been weird trying to make new friends. I’m going to miss you so much, Umi,” Lu Ella says in a weak voice. 

“I’m going to miss you too,” Izumi tells her best friend. Izumi grabs one bag and starts rifling through her things. “I wish you could come with me,” Izumi pouts. 

“I know! But my parents won’t let me. Maybe I should come anyway,” Lu Ella snickers. 

“As much as I would love that I think you’d be bored. Not to mention you would freeze in the Southern Water Tribe while I’m training,” Izumi laughs. 

“Well, I would much rather freeze than be stuck here while you’re away, traveling the world, and fulfilling your Avatar duties” Lu Ella whines. 

  
  


Izumi smiles at Lu Ella, “I promise we will stay in touch and I will definitely come visit before I go train with a new master.” 

Izumi finishes up the last of her packing and joins Lu Ella on her bed. 

“Everything is going to be _so_ different. Spirits, even this past month and a half have changed so much and it’s about to change so much more,” Lu Ella groans. 

“I know,” Izumi sighs, “but thank you for still being here. It has been crazy. I think this is the least we have seen each other,” Izumi laughs. 

“That’s true. Now that you’re leaving I’ll have to make nice with the other kids. I’ll have to make a new best friend,” Lu Ella teases. 

“ _Hey!,”_ Izumi cries. 

“I’m just kidding,” Lu Ella chortles. 

“Same goes for you. I don’t think there’s a better best friend for me,” Izumi smiles. 

Izumi doesn’t have siblings, but she definitely thinks of Lu Ella as a sister. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter two! Just a quick little update, chapters 3 and 4 are complete! Now, I just need to figure out when to post :) I am in the process of finalizing chapter 5 and then wrapping it up in the epilogue. Much love to all of you <3 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and it is greatly appreciated!  
> Follow me if you like :)  
> Twitter&Instagram- @_claudiatiffany  
> Tumblr - galacticcliffxrd


	3. III - The Dragonbone Catacombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this earlier in the day but I got distracted because I finished the final season of Mr. Robot, lol. But here is a fun-sized Halloween treat.

#  Avatar: Princess Izumi

###  III - The Dragonbone Catacombs

Dinner has just finished up and now Izumi and Lu Ella are being escorted to Izumi’s room by Xan. Xan remains outside while the two girls go inside. Once inside there is a fire going in the fireplace which wasn’t there when they left. Izumi’s defense goes up. She sleuthly inspects her room, but nothing is out of place and nothing is missing. Actually there is something extra; Izumi notices a scroll on her bed. She cautiously grabs it, opens it, and reads it. 

_ Your family’s history isn’t what you think it is. The truth you seek might be found in your great grandfather's accounts which are stored in the Dragonbone Catacombs. Don’t get caught. Don’t tell anybody. Burn this letter in the fireplace. _

“What does it say,” Lu Ella asks. 

Izumi gives her a smile, “Nothing important.” Izumi throws the scroll into the fireplace and Lu Ella gives her a skeptical look. Lu Ella doesn’t ask anything else. 

It’s not until Lu Ella is asleep does Izumi quietly sneak out of her window. She is careful to make as little noise as possible. If Xan were to notice her gone and notify the Firelord mayhem would ensue. She stealthily makes her way to the catacombs. Izumi scopes out her surroundings to make sure nobody sees her. She times every movement so as to not get caught by any guards who are on watch. 

Once at the catacombs, Izumi looks around and makes sure nobody is watching her or nobody follows her. The coast is clear and she uses her firebending to open the door. The spiral staircase is revealed and she carefully makes her way down. Izumi is met by another door that requires her to firebend again. The door loudly creaks open. She enters the room. 

Scrolls upon scrolls are all around the dusty room. All the scrolls all written by previous Firelord's. The stories and thoughts of Izumi’s ancestors. Izumi starts to look for her great grandfather Zuko's accounts which is the most recent addition to the collection. Zuko passed away peacefully just before Izumi was born. Izumi finally finds Zuko's accounts and she sits down and begins to read. 

_ Hello, Fire Lord Zuko here.  _

> _When I was banished at the age of 13 and sent to hunt down the Avatar, I thought it was my destiny to do so. As I traveled the world hunting him, I met many people whose lives were destroyed by the Fire Nation. While growing up I was told that the Fire Nation was the greatest country and we were only spreading that greatness to the other nations. That could not be further from the truth. I saw how people were scared of the Fire Nation. As I got older, matured, and learned valuable lessons from my Uncle Iroh, I saw that what I thought was good was actually bad. This is why on the year of Sozin’s Comet, the day of black sun, I decided to join the Avatar and his team to restore balance to the world. I joined Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph at the Western Air Temple. Joining them wasn’t easy. After chasing them across the world, they didn’t trust me, which was understandable. It didn’t help that I burned Toph's feet accidentally when she came to see me one night. I was so bad at being good. Katara took the longest to come around since I betrayed her in the crystal caves in Ba Sing Se. Katara's opinion of me mattered the most. I wasn’t nervous when Aang asked Sokka and Toph if it was okay with them if I joined their group, but when he asked Katara, I was a nervous wreck. I was sweating. When she later came to threaten me, I didn’t believe her. That changed when we hunted down Yon Rha, the man who killed her mother. This was my first experience seeing blood bending. I was terrified. Katara was a strong and capable woman. That’s why I asked her to join me in battling my sister, Azula when she was about to be crowned Fire Lord on the day of the comet. I didn’t have to think twice about jumping in front of that bolt of lightning for Katara. I thought I was the one who was going to defeat Azula, but it wasn’t me, it was Katara. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for Katara. The road to restoring balance wasn’t an easy one. My friends and I eventually parted ways. Aang and Katara eventually had their children a few years later. My Izumi came later. My life wasn’t exactly an easy one, but it was a life well-lived surrounded by the friends I love._
>
>> Izumi is shocked at the lack of new information. She already knew most of this. She thinks of who would write her that letter and why. Her instincts tell her to get out of the room immediately. She quickly puts back the scroll and leaves. She goes back up the spiral staircase and makes a stealthy return to the palace. She carefully goes through her window. She can hear Lu Ella's soft snores.

She changes and gets into bed. She needs all the sleep she can get because she would be leaving for the Southern Water Tribe in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this chapter is but I hope you like it!


	4. IV - Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate)! I apologize for taking so long to add in this next chapter. More details if you want to read them in the notes at the end. Let just be clear, I have written my first big action/fight scene here so I apologize if it is a bit lackluster. This fic has been a whole lot of firsts for me!

#  Avatar: Princess Izumi

###  IV - Water 

Firelord Iroh has his arms wrapped around his daughter, holding her close before she has to go. Asami, Mako, Bolin are accompanying the princess to the Southern Water Tribe. Laurel, Lu Ella, Xan, and Lady Izumi have come to say goodbye as well. Izumi hugs Laurel first. Laurel's eyes are already brimming with tears. 

Izumi hugs Lu Ella next. Lu Ella already has tears streaming down her face, “I am going to miss you so much, Umi,” and she throws herself into Izumi’s arms. 

“I’m going to miss you too,” Izumi tells her best friend and gives her a tight hug. As the best friends hug, Izumi can see someone running towards them and yelling incomprehensible words. The girls let each other go and squint at the running figure. 

“Is… that Jon?” Lu Ella keeps squinting. 

Izumi has some internal panic. She hasn’t seen Jon since the night of her party and when he gave her the ring. The ring which she is still wearing. 

Mako, who is standing next to Lu Ella asks, “Who is that?”

"Oh, that’s Jon. Izumi was briefly engaged to him,” Lu Ella explains. The information makes Asami, Mako, and Bolin give Izumi shocked looks. 

Izumi blushes, “Because I _had_ to not because I wanted to. You forgot to mention that it was set up by the Fire Sages. Also, _extreme_ emphasis on briefly,” Izumi rambles. 

“Hmm… I get it. Being a princess is very complicated. I would know, I used to date one,” Bolin states in a matter-of-factory tone. 

Jon is out of breath when he gets to the group, he bends over hands resting on his knees. He manages to catch his breath and then he speaks. “Izumi...,” he wheezes, “I wanted to say goodbye. I didn’t think I was going to catch you in time.” 

“I’m glad you were able to make it. I would have hated to leave without saying goodbye to a friend,” Izumi smiles at him, but Jon winces at the word friend. Jon gives Izumi a quick hug. 

In the distance, someone else yells, “Better make room for one more!” This catches the attention of everyone and they look over and see Percival walks towards them. He has a bag in one hand and a sword in the other. Jon has an expression of jealousy on his face. 

“And who is that,” asks Bolin. 

Lu Ella is quick to respond, “That is Percival. He flirted with Izumi at her party and now they both have crushes on each other,” she smirks. 

Izumi scoffs, “No, we do not!” She blushes. 

“Wow, Izumi hasn’t even left the Fire Nation and already has boys lining up,” Asami chuckles.

“Be safe Izumi. I’ll see you when you come back,” Jon says and gives Izumi another quick hug. Before letting her go, he gives her a peck on her cheek. Percival and Jon walk by each other and give shoulder checks. Percival doesn’t say another word, he just boards. Izumi resumes her goodbyes. She hugs her grandmother, Lady Izumi whispers words of encouragement to Izumi before letting her go. It was finally time to say goodbye to her father. 

“There is nothing more I want in the world right now than to join you on your journey,” The Firelord tells his daughter as he caresses her cheek. 

“As great as it would be to have my doting father come with me, I think this is something I have to do on my own. And the Fire Nation beds its Firelord,” Izumi smiles at her father. 

Iroh's eyes fill with tears, “I am so proud of you,” 

Izumi struggles to hold back her own tears, “When I come back I’ll be a proper water bender,” Izumi smiles. 

Iroh pulls Izumi into a tight hug, “I love you so much, Izumi,” he whispers into her ear. 

"I love you so much, dad,” dad felt weird to say, but it felt right to Izumi. Iroh finally manages to let go of Izumi and tears now roll on his checks. 

Izumi reaches into her hair and undoes the golden flame hair piece. She hands it to her father. The others are already on the airship. Izumi starts to slowly inch her way towards the airship as she says her final goodbyes. She musters up the courage to finally go inside the airship. The door closes and she makes her way to the window. She sees all the people she loves the most. The airship lifts off and Izumi watches them grow smaller and smaller until she can’t see them anymore. 

  
  


**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

Hours later when the group finally lands in the Southern Water Tribe. Despite still being inside of the airship, Izumi can already feel the harsh cold. The Water Tribe was obviously anticipating Izumi’s arrival due to the handful of people that are standing outside. In front of them all stands Chief Tonraq and besides him is his son, Lucian. 

The door of the airship whirs open and Izumi is the first one off. Izumi knows that she is welcome to the Southern Water Tribe but she is still nervous about meeting everyone. It doesn’t help that she is about to meet the father of the Avatar before her. Izumi walks up to Tonraq and bows. 

“Hello, Chief Tonraq, thank you for welcoming me to your beautiful tribe,” Izumi smiles. 

“Welcome, Avatar Izumi, it is a great pleasure to have you here with us,” Tonraq bows, “this is my son, Lucian. He will be showing you around.” Tonraq then hands Izumi a thick traditional Water Tribe coat. 

Izumi smiles at Lucian, “It's nice to meet you, Lucian.” 

“Yeah, you too,” Lucian responds quickly and with no sincerity. 

Tonraq then greets Asami, Mako, and Bolin, and he introduces himself to Percival. Tonraq speaks, “Well, I sure hope you all brought your appetites because I think we have outdone ourselves with this feast,” he bellows. The other men lead the way. Tonraq walks by Izumi and makes conversation. 

The cuisine of the Southern Water Tribe is different compared to the cuisine of the Fire Nation that Izumi is used to. It isn’t her favorite, but Izumi still enjoys it. Everyone makes conversation as they eat. Eventually all the platters are empty of the food they once held. Chief Tonraq and his councilmen excuse themselves to tend to their duties. Everyone else stays behind to help clean up. After cleaning up, Asami, Mako, and Bolin decide to walk around. Percival tags along with them. Leaving Izumi and Lucian alone. 

Lucian sighs, “Well, how about an official tour” he asks Izumi. 

“That sounds nice,” Izumi smiles. 

The pair leaves and Lucian shows Izumi around, he shows her where the good shops are with quality products without breaking the bank. He shows Izumi who has the best ice cream and other Southern Water Tribe delicacies. 

After a while Lucian speaks, “I’m sorry.”

Izumi gives him a confused look and asks, “What?” 

“I probably should’ve gotten us a car to show you around. You’re probably not used to walking around this much, you know… being the princess of the Fire Nation.” 

This makes Izumi laugh, “Yes, I am the princess of the Fire Nation, but I do walk. As fun as a palanquin ride looks, we got rid of those.” 

Lucians face reddens, “Oh, u-uh, well sorry that I assumed.” They stop walking. 

“It’s okay,” Izumi assures him, “you’re not the only one with those presumptions. My best friend, Lu Ella, had similar thoughts about royalty when we first became friends.” 

“Well, that’s good to know,” Lucian chuckles, “and since I’m apologizing, I am also sorry for acting cold towards you when you first arrived.” He places a hand on the back of his neck out of nervousness. 

“Oh, you were? I didn’t notice,” Izumi says in a sarcastic tone. 

Lucian groans, “Yeah, my dad said something to me just before you came off the airship and it might have affected me more than I thought.” 

Without missing a beat, Izumi asks, “Well what did he say?” 

“What?”

Izumi asks again, “What did your father say to you that made you act so cold towards me?”

Lucians eyes widen, “Oh, no, I shouldn’t tell you.” 

Izumi laughs, “Well then how can I forgive you if I don’t have the full story?” 

Lucian stutters, “Okay… uhm… h-he… he joked about me technically being the prince of the Southern Water Tribe… and that since you’re this princess of the Fire Nation… t-that I should ask you on a-uh...date. He said a relationship between two royals would be good,” he manages to say but at the cost that his entire face was now red. 

Izumi laughs loudly, “Well, now I can see how that would impact your behavior.” 

“This is so embarrassing,” Lucian gruffs. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Izumi tries to calm Lucian down, “I hear stuff like that all the time. I’m used to having ‘suitors’ being thrown at me. In fact, I’ll let you in on a Fire Nation royalty secret, think you can keep it,” Izumi asks and Lucian nods, she tells him softly, “Not too long ago I was _briefly_ engaged to someone I didn’t want to be engaged to.” 

A shocked expression comes across Lucians face, “whoa, what happened?”

“The Fire Sages were worried about an heir to the throne after me. They think now that I’m 16 it’s my duty to get married and have children. They called off the engagement because I’m the Avatar and need to focus on that first,” Izumi explains. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. It’s sad that having suitors thrown at you is something you’re used to,” Lucian frowns. 

The sun is about to set. Izumi loves the sunsets back home, but she is in awe of how the remaining sunlight is reflecting on the snow. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” Lucian asks. 

Izumi nods, “It really is. I’ve seen many sunsets back home, a few in the Earth Kingdom, and once at an Air Temple, but I’ve never seen one like this.” 

Lucian gasps, “If we run fast enough we can make it to the edge and it takes the sunset to a different level,” he starts to run and shouts, “Come on!” 

Izumi is apprehensive to run but she does it anyway, she shouts at Lucian, “A princess shouldn’t run!” Her statement makes him laugh. 

Although they run, they’re late. Most of the sun has set behind the horizon and darkness is now approaching. 

Lucian sighs, ”Oh, man. Well, you’ll be here for a while so we will definitely have to catch it another time,” he looks at Izumi, “I should probably get you back,” he says. 

Lucian and Izumi walk back and as they get closer they can hear Izumi’s name being called. They walk quicker to the house where Izumi will be staying in for the duration of her training. 

Asami is the first one to spot Izumi, “There you are! We were starting to worry,” she sighs. 

“I’m okay,” Izumi assures her. 

Bolin is quick to give Izumi a Platypus-Bear hug, “I know we just met, but I care about you… _We_ care about you.” 

Izumi laughs and returns the hug, “I appreciate the concern,” 

“Guess, I should go get Percival,” says Mako, “He went out on a one man search team.” Make then goes outside. 

Izumi turns to Lucian, “Thank you for showing me around. I had fun,” she smiles at him. 

He smiles back, “I’m glad you did. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight,” and he leaves. 

Mako returns with Percival, “Izumi! Glad you’re okay,” Percival sniffs. His face reddened from the harsh cold. 

Izumi sighs, “Listen. I know my father entrusted you all to watch over me, but please ease up a little,” she asks her protective detail. 

Mako speaks, “Sorry. But not only are we protecting an old friend, but we’re also protecting the Avatar, _and_ the princess of the Fire Nation. It’s just a little stress because you’re so important to the world, Izumi.” 

“Yeah, and Mako has experience protecting royalty,” Bolin chimes. 

“Well, I am sure we can all eventually reach a compromise to ensure we don’t lose our heads, but this Avatar needs to go to sleep so she can learn waterbending in the morning,” says Izumi. Everyone says good night. 

  
  


Izumi lays in bed but she can’t sleep. The bed is comfortable but it’s different. Izumi sighs and admits defeat. She slides out of bed and sits on the floor. She crosses her legs, closes her eyes, and takes in deep breaths. 

It takes her a few minutes before she is in a fully meditative state. Other times Izumi has meditated she’s never seen visions, but now she does. Izumi sees the same couple again. They’re walking hand in hand. The man has black hair, pale skin and he is dressed in red. The woman has brown hair, tan skin, and is dressed in blue. Their backs facing towards Izumi so she can’t see their faces. Izumi yet again tries to catch up to them and fails. She calls out to them but no response. She keeps running and calling out to them. 

The woman keeps walking and doesn’t look back. The man… he looks back. Izumi sees one of his eyes. It’s the same golden color as one of hers…. but a scar covers it. 

Izumi gasps and opens her eyes. She hears her name being called. She looks up and sees Asami. 

“Izumi? Are you okay,” Asami asks with great concern. Probably since Izumi was asleep on the floor in a sitting position. 

“Uhm.. yes I am. What time is it,” Izumi asks. 

“It’s morning. It’s almost time for you to go train. We thought you would want some breakfast first,” Asami smiles. 

Izumi nods, “Breakfast sounds good. Just give me a few minutes to change.” 

Asami leaves and gives Izumi to get ready. Izumi stands up and stretches. She freshens herself up and tries to fix her hair. Loose bits are sticking out from her bun. Izumi undoes it to try again when the realization hits her… she’s never done her own hair. Laurel has always done it for her. Izumi huffs and tries again. Izumi manages to secure it into something presentable and joins the others for breakfast. They all sat at the table, a plate of food sits in front of an empty chair next to Asami. Izumi takes her seat and eats. The food is bland and chewy. Izumi eats it anyway. 

“Mako isn’t the best cook but it’s edible,” Bolin says through a full mouth. 

Izumi swallows the bite she has in her mouth, then speaks, “It’s good,” and she gives them her best fake smile; something she has much practice in.

Mako laughs, “I know you probably don’t mean that but thank you.”

Just as the group finishes eating Lucian walks in, “Good morning everyone,” he greets them and everyone returns. They all leave to where Izumi will be training. When they get there a girl about Izumi’s age is already going through some forms. Although the girl sees the group approaching she doesn’t say anything. 

“Oh, that’s Cecily. She’s been training for a while, you’ll be joining alongside her,” Lucian tells Izumi. Izumi stays standing as the others sit down nearby to observe. 

Izumi decides to introduce herself, “Hi, I’m Izumi. It’s nice to meet you,” she smiles at the girl. 

She briefly stops, “I’m Cecily,” and she resumes what she was doing. 

“I never thought I would be able to teach an Avatar,” a woman’s voice says. 

Izumi looks at the source, “Kya, it’s so good to see you,” she bows before her master.

“Let’s get started shall we,” Kya says and she starts to show Izumi some basics. Izumi quickly grasps them and they move onto more advanced forms. Cecily only looks on and has the same stoicism on her face. Soon enough Izumi is already practicing the same forms Cecily was running through earlier. 

“You’re a quick learner Izumi,” Kya states with a smile. They practice a bit more when someone comes running to Kya, “Master Kya! Someone just hurt themselves and we need a healer immediately,”

"Okay, girls. I’ll be back. You practice with each other,” Kya says and leaves with the man. 

Cecily and Izumi go through their forms as instructed. Waterbending is coming more naturally to Izumi than firebending. Cecily is growing frustrated that Izumi is able to keep up with her advanced movements. They keep going. Izumi’s hair is slowly unraveling from her attempt to fix it earlier. Izumi can feel her arms and legs starting to become sore. Either Cecily could tell Izumi was starting to get tired or Cecily herself was tired, but Cecily stopped. Izumi’s breath could be seen in the frigid air. Cecily stays silent and walks away. Izumi tries to catch her breath and she gives her entourage a confused look, but even they looked confused. 

“Maybe you’re done for the day,” Bolin suggests. Izumi shrugs her shoulders. Izumi walks towards the group as they stand up from their seats. They start to head back to their home. Before Izumi can say or do anything a jet stream of water hits Izumi on her back causing her to fall. Everyone turns around. Izumi flips over to her back and sees Cecily charging towards her. Cecily looks like she’s ready to do battle. 

  
  


Cecily proceeds to throw ice shards. Izumi quickly uses her fire bending to melt them before they hit her or anyone else. Cecily continues to attack and Izumi does her best to ward them off. Izumi can tell Cecily is giving it her all. Izumi has sparred with some of the palace guards, her father, Percival, Mako, and Bolin, but Izumi always felt they held back. Fighting with Cecily feels real. 

Cecily is relentless in her attacks, but Izumi is better. Any water Cecily sends Izumi’s way, Izumi sends it right back. Izumi can’t help but wonder where all this power was being stored all these years. Cecily covers her arms with water, grabs a hold of Izumi and tries to take her down. Izumi steadies herself by freezing her feet to the ground, then Izumi quickly freezes the water that connects their arms. Izumi uses her fire bending to melt herself free. Cecily is shocked by Izumi and is struggling to release herself. Izumi then gathers water and sends it to Cecily, knocking her down. Izumi cautiously walks towards Cecily. She isn’t moving. Izumi walks a little faster. Once she is close enough, Izumi can tell Cecily isn’t hurt, in fact she’s actually smiling. 

“If I didn’t know any better I would think you’re from the Water Tribe,” Cecily says as she stands up, “You’re a natural water bender, Avatar Izumi,” Cecily bows and Izumi bows back. 

“Thank you,” Izumi says. 

“You’ve made great progress but don’t let that get to your head. You obviously still need to practice. I look forward to training alongside you. See you tomorrow,” with that Cecily leaves once again. 

**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

It’s later in the evening, the group has just finished dinner, and now Izumi is in her temporary room to get ready for bed. She grabs the bag she packed. She unzips it to get a change of clothes, but is met by a stack of envelopes. Izumi pulls out the envelopes and sees they are letters addressed to her great grandfather Zuko and others are addressed to a woman named Katara who lived in the Southern Water Tribe. Izumi carefully opens one of the frayed letters. She reads its contents and opens another letter. It’s nothing more than casual conversation between friends. Izumi sees nothing more. She delicately puts each letter back into its respective envelope and places them back into her bag. She changes, gets into bed, and doesn’t think about the letters. 

Izumi dreams about them again. The couple in the field holding hands. Izumi doesn’t even bother trying to catch them, she knows she won’t be able to. Instead Izumi looks around but doesn’t recognize where she is. Izumi has been around most of the world and she has never seen anything like the field she’s in. She looks for the couple but they’re not where they were just a moment ago. They’re closer. Izumi can finally see the face of the woman. Her eyes, her blue eyes, the same shade of blue as one of Izumi’s eyes. Izumi can see their mouths moving but no sound comes out. Everything is going out of focus and Izumi wakes up. 

Izumi jumps out of bed. She changes, puts on her shoes and coat. She grabs an empty bag and quietly creeps into the kitchen where she fills the bag with a few bottles of water and some snacks. She’s careful as she exits the house so as to not wake up anybody. Izumi doesn’t want to be stopped. Izumi knows she has to make this journey on her own… especially if it’s about her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ramblings if you want them: College got so hectic after my last update, hence the lack of updates. With that being said, it brings me to some unfortunate news... Chapter 5 and the epilogue are still not finished and edited so it will be a while before the next update. There is a glimmer of hope though! My classes are strictly online for the rest of the semester which means I might be able to work on it here and there, as long as writers block doesn't interfere! I kinda had a case of it... because there are a few ways I can take this fic and I am not sure which way I want to go. oof. I should be coming to a decision soon, I just want to make sure I make the ending worth your while and not make you angry or upset! Have any questions about me or this fic? Comment them or ask them on any of my socials  
> twitter&instagram: @_claudiatiffany  
> Tumblr: Galacticcliffxrd


	5. V - The Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi discovers the reason behind her visions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just want to apologize for taking so long to update. Depression hit me hard and it made it so difficult to do anything. Although it did take me a while to get to work, I was still planning this story in my head. I just want to give a major shout-out to my IRL friend, Matt, for giving me the motivation to write, so everyone say "thank you, Matt!' Well, I hope you enjoy chapter five :)

# Avatar: Princess Izumi

### V - The Spirit World

#### “Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.” -Buddha

☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽

Izumi runs as fast as she can through the heavy snow. She runs for a while and then she uses her fire bending to propel herself. She figures this way is best just in case she’s not back by morning, so she can’t be tracked through her footprints. The further away she gets from the village she can feel a stronger spiritual energy. She’s getting closer to the portal. When she is close enough she lands just a couple of feet away from the portal. The light coming from the portal is intimidating. Izumi takes a few apprehensive steps forward and then confidently steps into the portal. She feels herself land and takes another few steps forward and she is in the spirit world. 

Izumi grips tighter onto her bag as she takes in her surroundings. Spirits are flying freely, the tree of time, and just past the tree she sees the Northern portal, and the Republic City portal. Getting to the spirit world is the easy part, now Izumi has to find what she is looking for. Izumi feels lost. She doesn’t know where to begin. This can take days, weeks even. She could get lost. She has the urge to return to the material world. As Izumi mulls through her options, dark, ominous clouds start to roll in. It reminds her of when her father told her about the arranged marriage. It isn’t her bending that’s causing the storm… it’s her emotions. Izumi closes her eyes and tries to calm herself. 

Sure enough the clouds roll away. Izumi takes in a few more deep breaths and starts to walk. She walks by the tree of time, and although she has never been it feels familiar to her. She places one of her hands onto the tree and she sees visions of Korra sitting inside of the tree meditating. Izumi proceeds to climb up into the tree, sits down, and crosses her legs. She closes her eyes and thinks about the couple that occupies her mind. She sits there for a while before opening her eyes. She’s startled when she sees small spirits are surrounding her. Izumi calms herself. The one closest to her asks, “Hi, what’s your name?” The small spirit is green, has four arms, and two leaves, one on each side of its head. 

Izumi smiles at the spirit, “Hi, my name is Izumi.”

“I feel Raavas energy in you. Are you the Avatar?” The green spirit asks. 

Izumi nods, “Yes, I am.”

All of the spirits gasp and awe, “Wow, so what brings you to the Spirit World, Avatar?” the same spirit asks. 

Izumi smiles, “Yeah, maybe you can help me! I'm looking for a man and a woman— a couple. The man has gold eyes and a scar around his eye and the woman has blue eyes. I keep seeing them in visions, so I’m guessing they’re important,” Izumi explains. 

The green spirit has a wide smile on its face, “Oh! Yes! We know who you’re looking for. We can help,” all of the spirits inside of the tree huddle and whisper among themselves. They then start to file out of the tree and the green spirit signals for Izumi to follow. They all gather outside and out of nowhere a giant spirit comes flying in. It lands just a few feet away from them. 

The green spirit tells Izumi, “This is a dragon bird. It will take you exactly where you need to go.” 

Izumi smiles to the spirit, “Thank you so much, kind spirit.” She then climbs onto the dragon bird and holds on. 

"Dragon bird, please take the Avatar to the Valley of Zutara,” the green spirit tells the Dragon bird. 

Izumi is confused, she begins to ask, “The valley of Z-” but is cut off when the dragon bird squawks and takes off. Izumi is in awe of what she sees. She feels a sort of familiarity as the dragon bird flies. The ride is long, but it doesn’t feel that way. The dragon bird slowly descends into a field. Izumi climbs down, pets the dragon bird's head and thanks it. The dragon bird flies away. Izumi takes in her surroundings. It’s the same field she has been seeing in her visions. There are two, small houses next to each other. In front of the homes there is a table. It is set with plates, cups, a teapot, and a cake. Izumi can hear voices coming closer to her. She sees the couple, walking hand in hand and they’re headed in Izumi’s direction. The couple spots Izumi and they smile at her. Izumi slowly creeps over to them. 

The man is the one who speaks first, “Hello. Are you lost? We can help if you are,” he asks with a smile. 

Izumi is in shock when she hears his voice. His voice sounds exactly like her fathers. She steps closer to them. She realizes who he is and asks, “Great grandfather Zuko?” 

Zuko looks at Izumi closely, “I’m sorry?” He asks. 

Izumi shakes her head, “My name is Izumi. I was named after my grandmother Izumi, and I am the daughter of Firelord Iroh.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Zuko says with a smile. Izumi looks over at the woman who is holding Zuko's hand. Izumi recognizes her…  _ Katara _ . The only difference is that in some of Izumi’s memories Katara is older. 

Katara smiles, “Hi, I’m Katara. It’s great to meet you, Izumi.” 

Zuko smiles at Katara. “Yes, this is Katara. She is my wife.” 

Izumi is surprised by the news, “Your wife?” 

Zuko nods, “Yes.” 

“But how? I thought you were married to Lady Mai,” Izumi asks.

Zuko chuckles lightly, “Yes, that is what everyone thinks but we only let people see what we wanted them to see. Please, sit,” he gestures toward a chair, “we have a lot to tell you.” The three of them sit, Zuko and Katara sit on one side while Izumi sits across from them. 

Zuko starts to pour tea into cups, “You’ve been brought here for a reason, Izumi,” says Katara. 

“More reasons than being the Avatar,” Izumi asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Zuko stops pouring tea and he looks up at Izumi and asks, “ _ You’re  _ the Avatar?” 

Izumi nods, “Yes, the Fire Sages told me at my 16th birthday celebration.” Zuko resumes to pour tea. 

“Wow, 16 years… that’s how long I’ve been here. Izumi, do you have two older cousins?” Katara asks. 

Izumi nods, “I do, actually, they’re twins. Kee Gan and Axel. How did you know?” 

Before Katara can say anything Zuko speaks first, “There are some truths about our family that we need to tell you. There are very few people who know what we are about to tell you.” Zuko hands Izumi a cup of tea. 

Izumi grabs the cup and asks, “Oh, like what?” 

“You’ve been told that Lady Mai is your great grandmother, correct,” Zuko asks and Izumi nods, “well, that isn’t true.” Zuko pours tear into two more cups. 

Izumi scoffs, “Okay… so then who is my great grandmother?” Izumi asks. 

“I am,” Katara says quickly and Izumi gives her a skeptical look. 

Izumi shakes her head, “No… because you were married to Avatar Aang,” Izumi points to Katara, “and you were married to Mai,” Izumi points to Zuko. 

Katara shakes her head. “Aang and I were never officially married. Most people saw my betrothal necklace and assumed. This was actually my mother’s.”

Zuko speaks next, “Yes, I was married but I wasn’t in love. I married Mai because I had to, but I actually wanted to marry Katara,” Zuko smiles at his wife, “The Fire Sages wanted me to marry someone of high status and from the Fire Nation. I argued that Katara was the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe and technically a princess. A marriage between two nations would show the world that peace was possible. They still didn’t agree,” Zuko says in a somber tone. 

“Wow, can’t believe the Fire Sages are still making us marry people we don’t want to marry,” Izumi scoffs.

“Okay, I definitely want to hear about that later,” Katara says and takes a sip of her tea. 

“So do I,” says Zuko. 

“Well, back to you two… how did this happen,” Izumi waggles her finger at her great grandparents. 

“There was a time when Aang would travel with our youngest son. While he was away I would take my other two children with me to the Fire Nation as I worked as an ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko and I had feelings for each other but never acted on those feelings until one fateful night. My children stayed with me until I started to show and I stayed in the Fire Nation until I gave birth to Izumi,” Katara explains. 

Zuko nods, “Only three other people knew the truth. Mai didn’t want children and I needed an heir so it worked out for the best. Mai pretended to be pregnant at the same time as Katara and everyone assumed that Katara was pregnant with Aang's child.”

Izumi asks, “Besides Mai, who else knew?”

“My uncle Iroh was the only one who we planned on telling, and the other was the nurse who helped. The nurse took one look at Izumi’s eyes and figured it out. She swore to never tell anyone,” Zuko answers. 

“I wanted to tell my brother but I could never bring myself to do it,” Katara adds in a sad tone, “Leaving behind my daughter and the man I love was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. Before I left Zuko and I came to an agreement that we would not see each other unless absolutely necessary. We knew if we saw each other it would only make things that much harder. We said goodbye and then Aang and I left the Fire Nation later that night,” Katara sniffs. 

“I think the spirits looked out for us. It’s a miracle that our secret was never uncovered. Izumi took after me and she was born a non bender,” Zuko reaches out to his wife. 

Izumi then asks.“So how did the two of you end up here in the Spirit World? Not just anybody can come here?” 

“Well they told me when I got here that they had seen how much we loved each other back in the physical world, took pity on us and allowed us to live here in the Spirit World together,” Katara smiles. 

“They also told me that they loved the good we did as the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady,” Zuko adds. 

Izumi points to Zuko and asks, “You were the Blue Spirit?” Izumi points to Katara, “and you were the Painted Lady?” Both Zuko and Katara nod. “Wow… the Blue Spirit is still talked about today. And people swear the Painted Lady is still around,” says Izumi. 

Katara grins, “Well the Painted Lady is real spirit. I’ve seen her myself. I only pretended to be her to help sick people, but one night I got way into character and blew up a Fire Nation factory with Aang.” 

The three of them sit for a moment; reveling in everything that has just been said. 

“Well… Now that I know Katara is actually my great grandmother it clears up the mystery about my eyes,” Izumi tells her great grandparents. 

“Your eyes? Oh — wow, I didn’t notice them before,” Katara says and leans over the table to get a closer look. 

“I guess the gene for blue eyes finally showed up,” Izumi giggles. 

The three of them hear footsteps approaching and a raspy voice calls out, “Zuko! How dare you not notify me that we have the Avatar as a guest.” The three look over and see a man with white hair walking towards them and a teapot in his hand. 

“Sorry, Uncle! We got so distracted talking with her that we forgot. Sorry,” Says Zuko. 

Izumi becomes excited, “Uncle? As in Uncle Iroh?” Zuko smiles and nods. 

“Yes, I am Iroh,” says the white haired man as he sets down the teapot. 

“It’s an honor to meet the man for whom my father was named after,” Izumi grins widely. 

Shock comes across Iroh's face, “You are Iroh II daughter? This means….” 

“Yes, I am Zuko and Kataras great granddaughter… which makes us family,” says Izumi and gives Iroh a platypus-bear hug. 

“Uncle, there is something I can’t wrap my head around, and you’ve been here longer, so maybe you know the answer,” says Zuko with his fingers wrapped around his chin. Izumi sees Zuko do this and it makes her smile; she has seen her father do that when he is also deep in thought. 

“I can definitely try, Zuko. What is bothering you?” Iroh shifts his focus to his nephew. 

“I thought the Avatar after Korra was supposed to be from the Earth Kingdom? How is it that Izumi is the Avatar when she’s from the Fire Nation,” Zuko asks. 

“I’ve also wondered that myself,” Izumi chimes in. 

“That is actually something I don’t have the answer to. Perhaps Izumi could ask the spirits… or better yet, Raava,” Iroh replies. 

The name Raava hits Izumi with a wave of memories. 

“Wow. Raava! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that!” Izumi exclaims. Izumi then sits down in the lush green grass and crosses her legs. 

“Yes, Izumi, try to connect with Raava, then you can ask her the questions you have.” 

“Oh, you’re trying right now?” Zuko asks incredulously. 

“Yes, I am. Nowhere more spiritual to meditate than the spirit world!” Izumi smiles but then closes her eyes and relaxes. It feels a little strange for Izumi since three of her family members are staring right at her. She eases herself and manages to slip into a meditative state. 

Meditating this time feels different. Izumi no longer sees the vision of Zuko and Katara walking in the field. Izumi opens her eyes and looks at herself. She’s levitating. She sees that she is nothing more than pink light. In front of her is a mirror-like surface where she sees her reflection except her reflection isn’t pink, it’s blue. Her blue reflection morphs into Korra. 

“Korra…” Izumi gasps lightly. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“Likewise.”

“Well. Looks like it's just going to be you and me for a while.” 

“Looks that way.” 

“What can I help you with?” 

“Well… I am actually looking for Raava. I need to ask her something.” 

Korra doesn’t say anything else. Korra's reflection ripples and she transforms into Raava. 

“Hello, Avatar,” says Raava in her ethereal voice. 

“Hello, Raava. It is so nice to meet you,” Izumi says in a soft voice. 

“It is nice to see you again, Avatar. I understand you have a question for me.”

Izumi nods, “Yes, there is.” 

“What question do you have?” 

Izumic begins, “Well, there has always been a certain order of Avatars. Since Korra was from the Water Tribe, everyone thought the next Avatar would be from the Earth Kingdom. So how is it that I'm the Avatar although I'm from the Fire Nation?” 

Raava proceeds to tell Izumi how Izumi was chosen to be the Avatar. It’s almost too much for Izumi to process. Instead of disappearing, Raava charges towards Izumi, and they merge together. When Izumi opens her eyes, they’re glowing. Instead of sitting, Izumi is hovering. Izumi’s eyes stop glowing and she softly lands in the grass. 

Someone asks, “You unlocked the Avatar State?”

Izumi looks over to her family, “I did and I also got answers.” All of them sit back down at the table and she tells her family what Raava just told her. 

Izumi was destined to be the Avatar. As rare as it was, the day Izumi was born no one else was born. Well, there was a boy born in the Earth Kingdom, but he didn’t survive. His parents named him Milo. When Milo was born, he didn’t cry. He wasn’t breathing. 

  
  


“It is a bit much to digest, but now I have to tell this to my father and grandmother. They deserve to know,” says Izumi and her great grandparents nod in agreement. 

“The portal to Republic City can easily get you back to the Fire Nation, and much quicker,” says Zuko. 

Izumi shakes her head, “No, I need to get back to the Southern Water Tribe to continue my tra- _ oh no, _ ” Izumi gasps and quickly stands up from her chair, almost knocking it over in the process. 

“What is it?” Both Zuko and Katara ask. 

“I need to get back. They’re probably looking for me right now. I didn’t tell anyone I was coming here. I just left.” Izumi then grabs her bag and her great grandparents stand up. 

Katara approaches her great granddaughter and caresses her cheek, “I wish you could stay longer,” and she gives Izumi a warm smile. 

Izumi sinks into her great grandmother's gentle touch, smiling back at her, she says, “I wish I could, but I promise I’ll come visit as soon as I can.” 

“Maybe I can give you some waterbending lessons next time,” Katra grins.

Izumi giggles, “ I think I will take you up on that.” 

Zuko joins his family and says to his great granddaughter, “Please tell Izumi that I love her and when you tell her the story, tell her that I am sorry for not telling her the truth.” 

Izumi nods her head, “I promise.” In the distance the sound of the Dragon-Bird flapping its wings can be heard and it gently lands back into the lush field. Izumi climbs back onto its back and it flies off. Izumi waves to her great grandparents and Uncle Iroh. The Dragon-Bird flies the same way as before. The Dragon-bird then lands just a few feet away from the Southern portal. Izumi hops off and gives the Dragon-Bird gentle scratches. 

“Thank you so much. You know — you need a name. I don’t think I can keep calling you ‘Dragon-Bird’,” Izumi chuckles. The Dragon-Bird coos. “Hmm… let me think… I can’t name you after my father or grandmother that would just get confusing… I can name you after Lu Ella… Lu… Lu… Lu… Lu… huh, Lulu doesn’t sound half bad. What do you think?” The Dragon-Bird gives off a delighted squawk. Izumi laughs lightly, “Okay, Lulu it is! Well, thank you Lulu. I’ll see you the next time I visit.” and with that the Dragon-Bird squawks one more time and flies off once again. Izumi goes through the portal and is greeted by the harsh cold of the South Pole. Like last time, Izumi uses her fire bending to propel herself. A few minutes go by and Izumi realizes she now has access to the Avatar state. She stops for a moment, focuses, and she feels the surge of power come over her just like before. She starts to propel herself once again. 

As Izumi gets closer to the village, she can hear her name being called and shouted. Asami, Mako, Bolin, Lucian, Percival, Chief Tonraq, and many others see the blue fire that is approaching. They gather and Izumi lands in front of them. She is instantly bombarded with questions. 

_ “Izumi, are you okay?”  _

_ “Where were you?” _

_ “What were you thinking?”  _

And other questions in a similar nature. 

“Hey, hey, hey, I’m alright! I was in the Spirit World,” Izumi coaxes. 

“What were you doing there?” someone asks. 

“I kept having these visions and when I got here they only got more vivid. I had to figure out why I kept having these visions and I fig-” Izumi stops talking when she spots a docked Fire Nation ship out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened, “Is my dad here?” She asks in disbelief. 

“Sorry, Izumi, but you were gone for almost two days. We had to tell him,” says Mako. 

“I was gone for almost  _ two _ days?” Izumi screeches. Everyone nods. 

“Where is he?” Izumi asks. Mako points to a building and with that Izumi takes off running. She enters the building and follows the sound of voices. Izumi whips open the door, startling her father and grandmother. Their attention immediately goes to the door where they see Izumi. A look of relief instantly comes over their faces. 

“Izumi!” Iroh shouts, “Oh, thank Agni you’re okay! Where were you?” Iroh wraps his arms tightly around his daughter, ”You’re only gone for a few days and this and you already have us worried sick! If this is how it’s going to be from now on, you’re going to make me grey much faster!” 

“I’m already grey, but I think I grayed even more,” Lady Izumi chimes in and she walks over to hug her granddaughter. 

“I am so sorry. I never expected for this to happen. I went to the Spirit World. And now I have so much to tell both of you,” Izumi says softly and soothingly. 

Izumi hears the sound of footsteps, but doesn’t think much about them until she hears a familiar shriek followed by the shattering of a teacup, “ _ UMI _ ?” Lu Ella charges towards her best friend, almost knocking her down in the process of trying to embrace her. 

“I’m okay,” Izumi comforts. “Now, if the three of you could sit down, there are some things I need to tell you,” Izumi sighs. 

“What is it, Izumi?” Asks the former Firelord as she takes a seat. 

“What I am about to say… might be hard to believe, but it is the truth,” Izumi glances at her loved ones in front of her before continuing, “While I was in the Spirit World and why I stayed so long is because I met… some family and they told me some truths about our family which is about to change what you thought about our family.”

Iroh's eyes narrow and he asks, “What do you mean?”

“I met my great-grandfather Zuko,” says Izumi. 

Lady Izumi’s eyes widen as she asks, “My father is in the spirit world?”

The Princess nods, “Yes. Now, I’m really sorry and so is he for what I am about to tell you.”

“Izumi, you’re scaring me,” The former Firelord sighs. 

“Mai isn’t your mother,” Izumi says gently. 

Lady Izumi snorts, “Izumi, I’m sorry but that’s nonsense. Of course Mai is my mother! Who else could it be?” 

Izumi gives her grandmother a sympathetic look, “A woman named Katara… who is from here, the Southern Water Tribe.” Izumi presses her lips together, nervous about what is to come. 

“Izumi,” the Firelord says, “please think about what you’re saying. Katara was Avatar Aang’s wife. Zuko and Mai were married as well.” 

Izumi shakes her head, “I told you it would be hard to believe but it is the truth!” 

Lu Ella breaks her silence, “Izumi discovered she was a water bender first.” 

“Please, think about it! How else do you think I ended up with one blue eye while  _ nobody  _ in our family has blue eyes,” Izumi says desperately. She looks over to her grandmother. 

“Wow, I can’t believe we were right about you having a family member who is from the Water Tribe. Remember when we talked about that, Umi?” Lu Ella tells Izumi softly. 

“I do. We were just rambling. I can't believe it’s true.” Izumi responds to her best friend. Izumi looks back over to her grandmother, who looks like she was having an existential crisis. “Grandma? Are you okay?” Izumi asks. 

“It’s a lot to take in… but I suppose it makes sense. Father always talked so fondly about Katara, but they never saw each other. I mean, my father did take a bolt of lightning for her,” says the former Firelord. 

Izumi gasps, “He did what now?” She tries her best to pretend this was the first time she was learning about it. 

“You don’t know? When your great grandfather fought his sister, your great aunt Azula, for the throne Katara assisted him. Azula was generating lightning for Zuko but at the last moment, she aimed at Katara. Without hesitation, Zuko jumped in front of the lightning. He managed to redirect it, but he was greatly injured in the process, the former Firelord tells her granddaughter. 

  
  


“Whoa. I can’t believe they didn’t tell me about that,” says Izumi, still pretending as if she didn’t sneak out late at night and learned all of this. 

“There are so many other stories my father told me. Like, when they went to look for the man who killed Katara's mother,” Izumi reminses back on the time she spent with her father. 

“Looks like I’ll have plenty of questions to ask the next time I go see them,”Izumi is already excited to return to the Spirit World, “or… you could ask them yourself. Come with me next time!” Izumi states. 

“Go with you to the Spirit World?” asks Lady Izumi, a bit bewildered. 

Izumi nods eagerly, “Yes! You would see your father again and you can ask him all the questions you want and you can finally meet Katara.” Izumi tells her. 

“I’m not sure, but I will definitely think about it.” She says in a soft voice. 

“You can come too.” Izumi looks over to her father. 

“It sounds interesting, Izumi. I will definitely make the trip if I don’t have any meetings on that day.” He weakly smiles. 

“We will make it a family vacation and a family reunion all in one,” Izumi tries to liven the mood a little, “I’ll give you two some space.” Izumi says, and her and Lu leave Iroh and Lady Izumi so they can process the spiel of truths Izumi just spilled on them. 

Izumi lets out a big sigh as soon as she is sure they wouldn’t hear her. 

“I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through, Umi. I hope you know that i'm here to listen if you need it.” Lu Ella comforts. 

Izumi gives her a sincere smile, “I do know that, thank you, Lu.” 

They hear footsteps coming their way. They look over to see Asami, Bolin, Mako, Lucian, Cecily, and Percival. 

“Is everything okay, Izumi?” Asami asks. 

“It could be better,” Izumi says. 

“Why what happened?” Bolin asks. 

Izumi gives Lu Ella a look and Lu Ella tells them, “Just some Fire Nation royal family scandal has come to light and Izumi had to be the bearer of bad news.” 

“Scandal? In the royal family? Oh, that’s gotta be good! What is it?” Bolin snickers. Mako gives him a punch and Asami shoots him a glare.

Lu Ella gives Izumi a look and Izumi nods, “It turns out that… Izumi’s mother, well, Lady Izumi’s mother isn’t who she thought it was,” Lu Ella explains to them. 

“So you’re saying Lord Zuko said that Izumi’s mother was one woman, but it wasn’t that woman, it was someone else?” Bolin asks, clearly enthralled. 

“So who is Izumi’s —  _ Lady  _ Izumi’s mother?” Asami asks. 

“Katara.” Izumi finally speaks. 

“ _ Wait.  _ You don't mean Katara from the Southern Water Tribe? Avatar Aang's wife? Katara, who took down Azula?” Bolin asks even more intrigued 

“That Katara, yes,” Izumi deadpans, “oh, just so you know, Katara and Aang were never married.” Izumi tells them and they all have shocked expressions on their faces. 

“Izumi — Lady Izumi must not be taking this very well.” Asami says. 

“I can’t believe I’m just now realizing you have the same name as your grandma. Doesn’t that get confusing?” Mako asks. 

Izumi shakes her head, “No, only because they call my grandmother Lady Izumi and they call me princess Izumi.” Izumi explains to them. 

“Wow, I wonder why your father named you after your grandma.” Bolin asks. 

They jump when they hear a voice come out of nowhere, “Fathers name their sons after their father, so I thought why can’t I name my daughter after my mother?” And Iroh comes walking in. Izumi smiles at him. 

“Is she okay?” Izumi asks her father. 

“She could be better, but it will take her some time. Her life just changed so much.” Says the Firelord. 

Izumi nods, “I guess all of our lives did, but I know she’s got the worst of it. Please, promise me you’ll tell me everything. No more secrets.” 

Iroh nods, gives her a kiss on my forehead, and wraps his arms tightly around her, “I promise.” He tells Izumi softly. 

“Good. Or I’ll just find out through the next Avatar.” Izumi tells him in his ear and he chuckles. 

☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽

  
  


Iroh , Lady Izumi, and Lu Ella head back to the Fire Nation, while Izumi stays to continue her water bending training. When Izumi has spare time after sparring with Cecily, She practices her non-bending self defense with Percival, Asami, and Lucian. Izumi is gradually developing into her role as the Avatar. She has even gone back to the Spirit World to visit her great grandparents a couple of times. Of course, this time around Izumi let everyone know. Eventually her training at the Southern Water Tribe comes to an end. Lucian and Cecily have become good friends with Izumi over the duration of her visit. Izumi tells them that they’re welcome to the palace anytime, and they tell Izumi she’s always welcome to the Southern Water Tribe. 

On the airship ride back to the Fire Nation, Izumi asks Asami, Bolin, and Mako to stay at the Palace for a few days. As much as the past Team Avatar would like to spend more time with the new Avatar, they had to get back to their lives. Asami had to return to Future Industries, Mako had to return to the beat, and Bolin wanted to get back to his wife and children before he had to film his next mover. All three of them promise the princess that they would visit when they could. Bolin promises he would teach Izumi Earth Bending. 

Hours later the princess and her companions are landing back in the Fire Nation. As the airship lands, Izumi looks out the window and sees a small crowd already gathered, waiting for her return. Although it has only been a short time since the princess and the Firelord have seen each other, they’re excited to be reunited. Izumi runs towards her father as soon as the door of the airship is wide enough for her to get through. 

Izumi tightly wraps herself around her father. 

“I am so glad to have you back home,” the Firelord muffles into his daughter's hair. 

“It’s good to be back,” Izumi responds. 

Izumi hugs her grandmother, “I can already see how much you have grown since the last time I saw you,” says the former Firelord and smiles. 

“How are you doing?” Izumi asks her grandmother.

She takes in a deep breath, “I’m better, but I don’t think I’ve come to terms with it quite yet. Baby steps.” She gently caresses Izumi's face. 

Lu Ella squeals as she hugs Izumi, “Agni! Izumi, I’ve missed you.”

“I know it hasn’t been long, but I’ve missed you too,” Izumi smiles at her best friend. Izumi moves toward the next person. 

Laurel gives Izumi a gentle hug, “It is good to have you back home, Princess.” 

  
  


“I missed you so much, Laurel.” Izumi smiles at her. Laurel then reaches into her pocket, pulls out her golden flame hair piece, and pins it into the bun Asami had made for Izumi. 

Even Jon and Kwan have shown up to welcome me back. I give them quick hugs. 

“Hey, guys. It’s good to see you two again.” Izumi smiles. 

“Glad you’re back home, Izumi.” Jon grins widely. 

“Yeah, welcome home, Izumi.” Kwan says shyly. 

  
  


They all walk towards the palace. Izumi is excited to finally eat Fire Nation food once again. Of course she missed all those she loves, but food was something she missed too. The meal goes smoothly. They all eat, talk, and have a good time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, well, that was chapter five, but don't worry! We still got the epilogue, which is so close to being done! I also wanna give those of you who have this bookedmarked so much love, y'all are the best and the reason why I felt motivated to keep writing. Epilogue will/should be up around my birthday, which is on the 18th!


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Meant to post this earlier but the day kind of escaped from me, oops. Welp.... heres the epilogue :)

# Avatar: Princess Izumi

### Epilogue

In the time since returning home, Izumi has started her Earth Bending practice with Bolin. Izumi has fun learning how to earth bend with Bolin. It definitely didn’t come as easy as water bending, but it wasn’t as hard as fire bending.

Firelord Iroh has passed down the torch as Izumi's fire bending teacher over to Mako. Iroh wishes he could still teach Izumi more, but he has Firelord duties to attend to. Mako is an amazing teacher, thanks to him Izumi is able to generate lightning. Izumi’s fire has even changed from light blue to a deeper blue that it’s almost purple. 

Lady Izumi was finally able to come to terms about the truth of her lineage. She is even planning on going to the Spirit World soon with Izumi. Once Izumi improves her earth bending, her grandmother will accompany her to Air Temple Island where Izumi will train with Jinora.Before going to Air Temple Island, they will go to the Spirit World by going through the portal in Republic City. Not only will Jinora be training Izumi in air bending, but she will also show Izumi how to connect more with the spiritual side of being the Avatar. Instead of relying on the portals to take Izumi to the Spirit World, she will be able to meditate there instead. 

Lu Ella and Izumi don’t see each other as often as they used to. Lu Ella is busy with school while Izumi trains. It makes the time they do spend together special. Jon is slowly getting over his infatuation of Izumi. He goes to the palace every now and then. Their friendship is becoming what it used to be before Jon started to develop feelings for Izumi. 

**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

Laurel comes into Izumi’s room one night. It intrigues Izumi because she doesn’t remember asking Laurel for anything. 

“Is everything okay, Laurel?” The princess asks and sets down the book she was reading. 

Laurel takes a deep breath, “Yes, Princess, but I do have some things to confess.” 

Izumi didn’t expect that and she doesn’t know what Laurel is about to say, “Oh, um, okay. What is it?” 

“I was the one who put the letters in your bag when you left for the Southern Water Tribe. Oh, and I also was the one who left you the note that told you to go to the Dragonbone Catacombs,” Laurel confesses. 

This is not what Izumi expected, “Why? Have you known the truth this whole time?” Izumi asks Laurel, almost a little hurt that Laurel has been hiding the truth all these years. 

Laurel quickly shakes her head, “No, Princess, of course not. My grandmother who was a nurse told my mother a story as she was growing up and later my mother passed that story down to me. I didn’t think much about that story, but when I saw you water bend for the first time, it became clear to me that the story I was told was actually true. I believe my grandmother delivered your grandmother” 

“What story? Can you tell me,” The princess asks. 

Laurel nods,

> _There was a beautiful princess with blue eyes like the ocean. There was a prince with golden eyes like the sun. The world was at war. The princess and the prince were enemies because of the war. The princess had a friend who could stop the war, but the prince wanted to capture her friend. The princess and her friend traveled all across the world to escape the prince and so the princesses' friend could stop the war. The prince would hunt down the princess and her friends and every so often the princess and the prince would do battle. This went on for a while before the prince realized he was wrong. He joined the princess and her friends and together they helped stop the war. Over the course of their journey together the princess and the prince fell in love. Unfortunately the prince had to marry someone else because some people didn’t think the princess was a real princess when in fact she was. But this didn’t stop the princess and prince from being in love. They were so in love they had a child together and never told anyone. They felt it was best no one knew what they did. The prince only ever told one person and the princess never told her family. The prince’s wife raised the baby girl as her own Although the princess and prince couldn’t be together, they still loved each other so much and were content with the time they spent together._

  
Izumi nods, “The princess and prince are my great grandparents.” 

“Indeed they are,” Laurel nods. 

**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

Izumi stands outside of the Fire Nation capital hospital looking up at her latest accomplishment. There in front of her stood the newly built statue of her great grandmother Katara. She smiles; grateful for all that Katara has done for the world… if it wasn’t for her… Izumi wouldn't be here nor her father or grandmother. 

“It’s a beautiful statue, Umi,” says Lu Ella as she walks up behind Izumi. 

“It really is. Asami really nailed it. I gave her my idea and she did it so well,” Izumi smiles. 

“I can’t believe her story was buried for so long,” Lu Ella sighs 

Izumi shakes her head, “I know, it really is a shame she was never appreciated or acknowledged for all that she did. That’s all going to change because I’m going to make sure her story is told. Thanks to her I’m able to be the Avatar.”

They stand there for a few more minutes and they turn around to leave. As they walk towards the car where Xan is waiting for them, they see a tearful woman placing a flyer on the bulletin board that’s over filled with other missing children flyers. Some flyers are clearly older than some and you can hear just how many there are as the breeze makes them flutter. 

“Well we should get down to the docks. They should be arriving soon,” Lu Ella softly tells Izumi. The best friends get into the car where Xan and Laurel were waiting for them. Xan drives down to the docks and sure enough they see a boat in the distance. 

Not too much later, the boat is docking. Cecily and Lucian come off the boat.

“Long time no see, Avatar!” Cecily shouts and smirks. 

“Hi, Cecily!” Izumi calls out. “Izumi! It’s so good to see you again! I don’t know how much longer I would’ve survived on that boat with her,” Lucian sighs. 

Izumi laughs, “Well I am glad you made here with your sanity. The royal family is happy to host your stay here in the Fire Nation. Lucian, I hope you remember my best friend Lu Ella. Lu Ella, I think you remember Lucian. He is set to be chief of the Southern Water Tribe in a few years.” 

Lucian extends out his hand, “It’s very nice to see you again, Lu Ella.” Lu Ella places her hand in his and they shake hands, “It’s nice to see you again also ,” Lu Ella responds and a slight rogue comes to her cheeks. 

They all cram inside of the car and Xan drives them back to the palace. 

Like always, Xan has to maneuver around the crowd that’s gathered outside of the palace gates, just trying to catch a glimpse of either the Firelord or the Princess. Ever since word leaked that the Fire Sages had set up the engagement of the princess and called it off, there has been an increase of teenage boys lingering outside in the hope to catch the eye of the Princess. Of course, none of them did. 

They all unload from the car. Laurel is standing by waiting for the group to arrive. 

Laurel bows at Izumi, “Hello, Princess.” 

Izumi smiles at her, “Hi, Laurel. I would like for you to officially meet Cecily and Lucian.” 

“It’s so nice to meet you two. The princess talks very highly of you two.” Laurel smiles at them. 

Izumi asks Laurel, “Is my meeting still as scheduled?” Laurel nods, “Yes, Princess.” 

“Great! Well, Lu how about you go start without me and I’ll join you after my meeting?” Izumi tells her best friend.

“Of course. Good luck. Umi! You’re going to kick some serious Fire Sage butt in there,” Lu Ella exclaims, “ Let’s go guys,” and Lu Ella, Lucian, and Cecily leave to go do some practicing. 

Laurel leads Izumi to the throne room where her father and grandmother were already sitting down. “Just in time, Izumi!” The Firelord beams.

Izumi takes a seat next to them. The three of them go over Izumi’s talking points before the meeting begins. Before they knew it the Fire Sages entered the room along with a scribe to keep notes of the meeting. 

“Thank you all for coming.” Izumi stands up as she addresses them. 

“Of course, Princess. You said this meeting was urgent,” says head firesage Javaid. 

“Yes it is. Please take your seats,” Izumi gestures to the empty chairs. 

“Well, what can we do for you?” asks Javaid. 

“As you know not too long ago all of you had set up an arranged marriage for me in order to keep the royal bloodline continuing. While I see your concern there, it was not justified forcing me, a sixteen year old girl, to get married so young. While I am not saying I would want what happened to me to happen to anyone else, but you do realize I have _two_ older cousins who are also royal?” Izumi glares at the Fire Sages, they stay silent. Izumi takes that as her signal to continue, “While I know you are not the same group of Fire Sages that were around when my Great Grandfather Zuko was Firelord, but it seems like there is a pattern amongst the Fire Sages… My great grandfather was deeply in love with a woman. He wished to marry her. He told the Fire Sages at that time and what did they do? They forbade him to do it, and you’re probably asking why? I’ll tell you why. It was because she wasn’t deemed worthy enough to marry into the royal family because she was from the Southern Water Tribe and not the Fire Nation. So the Fire Sages made my great grandfather marry a woman who he did not want to marry,” 

“Princess, I-” Javiad begins to speak but Izumi cuts him off. 

“Ah, please let me finish. While my great grandfather did find a way around his arranged marriage and turned the Fire Nation around, that doesn’t excuse what happened. Can you imagine what other great things he could have done with the woman he loves at his side? While I mulled things over, I wanted to disband the Fire Sages all together, but I am a rational person so I decided against that. From this day forward, the duty of the Fire Sages is to _only_ serve as keepers of the nation’s history and culture. You are no longer to interfere with the personal lives of the royal family. Is that understood?” Izumi then stares down head Fire Sage Javaid. 

“Y-yes, Princess,” Javaid clears his throat.

Izumi smiles, “Good. Then you should have no problem signing this bill.” 

Lady Izumi then stands from her seat and walks over to Javaid and sets down the bill and a pen. Javiad picks up the pen with a shaky hand and signs the bill. “Any thing else we can do for you today… princess?” Jaivaid asks, his voice wavering slightly. 

_“No, thank you Javaid. That is all — for now. You may go,” and with that all of the Fire Sages stand up and leave. As soon as the heavy doors to the room close Izumi sighs._

“You did great, sweetheart,” says Lady Izumi. 

“I was so nervous! I felt like I wasn’t myself at one point,” Izumi gasps. 

“You did an amazing job regardless of those nerves! I’m so proud of you,” Says the Firelord. 

Izumi smiles widely, “Thank you!” 

The Firelord stays in the room since he has things to review and more meetings soon. Lady Izumi and Princess Izumi leave and join the princesses' friends outside. “Agni, Umi! You really put those Fire Sages in their place! You should have seen how fast they hauled out of here,” Lu Ella cackles. 

“She really put on quite the show! I thought her eyes were about to start glowing at one point,” Lady Izumi praises. 

“I wish I could have been in there! _Argh_ , to see the look on their faces would have been amazing!” 

“Fire Sages? Are those the guys with the funny looking hats?” Lucian asks. 

“Those are them,” Izumi answers. 

“Wow, I can’t believe little miss princess made them scurry out of here like that!” Cecily giggles. 

_**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽** _

Izumi is once again leaving the Fire Nation and is saying goodbye to her father. This trip is a little different. This time her grandmother, Lu Ella, Jon, Cecily, Lucian, and Percival are who are coming this time around. 

The Firelord holds his daughter close, “I can’t believe when you come back, you’ll know all four elements.” 

The agenda for this trip was for both Izumi's to travel to the Spirit World when they arrive in Republic City and once they return, it would be off to Air Temple Island where Izumi would train with Master Jinora. 

Everyone says their goodbyes and those who are going to Republic City boarded the airship. The ride over to Republic City was quick. 

The word of the Avatars arrival in Republic City travels fast. When the airship is landing, there is already a crowd of people waiting for her. The press is ready with their cameras, others with their notepads and pens in hand. Once off of the airship, the flashing lights start and so does the yelling of questions. Izumi tries her best to keep up and she manages to answer a few. The crowd was starting to get rowdy, but then Mako, who is dressed in his police uniform helps Izumi and her group out. The crowd makes way, but one reporter takes advantage of the silence. The voice is familiar to Izumi, so familiar that it stops her dead in her tracks. 

“Republic City Tsungi! Avatar, how do you manage to look and stay so fashionable while fighting?” 

Izumi turns around and she sees Hirota. Izumi grins from ear to ear and is quick to walk over and hug him. He wraps his arms tightly around her. The hug causes the press to start taking more pictures again. Through the noise, Izumi can hear her grandmother mumble her name. Izumi realizes what she just did. She quickly lets go of Hirota and composes herself.

“It’s good to see you again,” she gives him a sincere smile before rejoining the group. Izumi doesn’t even need to look at Jon, she can already picture the jealous expression he has on his face. 

**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**  
Izumi is slightly startled when she hears a knock on her hotel room door. She gets up from her space on the couch and cautiously opens the door. She sees Hirota on the other side. 

“Hi, Izumi,” Hirota beams.

“Hi,” Izumi replies breathlessly. 

“Hey, Izumi. Who's at the door? Do I need to fight someone?” Jon asks as he walks over to the door, but he’s focused on Izumi and not the possible purportraiter on the other side of the door. 

Hirota waves at Jon, “Hey, Jon. It’s good to see you again, buddy.” 

. Jon looks stunned when he realizes it’s Hirota, “Hey. It’s good to see you too,” Jon gives Hirota a half smile and walks back towards everyone else who were currently engrossed in the mover on the tv. 

“How did you find out where we were?” Izumi directs her attention back to Hirota. 

“I had to do some serious investigating, but it turns out that figuring out where the Avatar is staying is actually pretty easy — you might want to find somewhere else to stay, Umi,” he chuckles. 

“Well, we’re not staying here long. I’m sorry, would you like to come in? I’m sure everyone would love to see you.”

“That sounds nice, but I was hoping to go on a walk with you? If that’s okay?” Hirota blushes. 

Izumi feels her cheeks warm up, “U-uhm, yeah that’s okay. Let me just tell my grandmother.” 

Izumi leaves Hirota to go find her grandmother. Izumi finds her sitting in her bedroom, reading a book.

“Hey, Grandma… I’m going out for a quick walk with a friend, is that okay?” Izumi asks shyly. 

“Which friend?” Lady Izumi asks from behind her book. 

Izumi almost wants to lie, but decides it’s best to tell the truth, “... Hirota…” 

“ _Ahh_. Hirota… I think I remember him — are you sure that’s wise?” Lady Izumi sets down her book. 

“Honestly — I’m not sure…” 

“.... maybe i should accompany you, Izumi.” 

_“Grandma!”_

Lady Izumi sighs, “Very well… just please be safe and we are not to speak a word of this to your father.” 

. Izumi nods, “I think we’re on the same page there, grandma,” she giggles, “and besides, I think you’re forgetting a crucial thing,” Izumi clenches her hand and then opens it, making a purple flame appear in her palm, “I can do this now.” And nothing else is said. Izumi quietly leaves. 

**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

Izumi laughs at the joke Hirota tells her. As they continue their walk along the Republic City shore line, Izumi subconsciously grabs a hold of Hirotas hand. He didn’t say anything; he was afraid she would let go. They spot a bench and sit down, never letting go of each other’s hand. With the slight ocean breeze, Izumi shivers and sits closer to Hirota. 

In the background, there is faint music coming from a nearby shop. It's a soft, sad song about being broken hearted and alone. 

“It’s been too long, Umi.” 

“It really has.”

“I missed you. I thought about you a lot.” 

“I missed you too.” 

“So much has changed in two years.” 

“Only some.”

“I mean… dating a princess at 14 was intimidating enough, but knowing you were the Avatar back then — I don’t think I could’ve managed. In fact, it’s almost too much to take in right now and we’re not dating.” 

“Oh, Agni. Don’t be so dramatic.” 

“I wish I never moved away.” 

“Well, you were 14, so I don’t think you had much say in the matter.” 

“Who knows where we could’ve been by now?”

Izumi giggles, “Well, I’m not sure if you keep up with Fire Nation news, but if you had never moved, you and I would probably be engaged all thanks to the Fire Sages.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t need the Fire Sages help with that.” 

The song has changed and now it’s more upbeat. A simple song about being in love. 

Izumi detaches herself from Hirota, “What?” She asks softly. 

“I mean… maybe not then and there… but eventually. Maybe that could still happen? That is if you feel the same?” 

“I-I-I honestly don’t know. I mean maybe. I’m not even sure if I have time to focus or think about something like that. But I know I still have feelings for you.” 

“Glad to hear it.” He grins. They both lean in and they meet in a soft kiss. When they part, both of them have flushed cheeks and smiles on their faces. 

“Well, as great as that was and as much as I wish we could keep doing that, I think I should get you back before your grandmother sends the United Forces to arrest me and rescue you.” 

“I hate that you’re right.” They both stand up and begin to walk back, sneaking in a few kisses here and there as they walk. They didn’t want to say goodbye quite yet, but they arrived back at the hotel. 

They hold hands as Hirota walks with Izumi back to her room. Before they could say goodbye to each other, the door to the room swings open. Lu Ella, Cecily, and Lucian standing there, giving them knowing looks. 

“Well, look who it is,” Lu Ella says teasingly. 

Izumi and Hirotas face redden, “Oh, hey, Lu Ella. Good to see you.”

“Yeah, it’s good to see you, too.”

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Cecily.”

“Hi. I’m Hirota. It’s nice to meet you, Cecily.” 

“I’m Lucian,” and he extends his hand out to Hirota. 

Hirota shakes Lucians hand, “Hi, Lucian.” 

They stand there in an awkward silence. 

Hirota clears his throat, “Well, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you two, and it was great to see friends again.” 

Izumi gives Hirota a quick hug before he turns around to leave. The group stays silent until they’re sure he is out of ear shot. Izumi wished she could go inside and lay down, but her friends were blocking the door. 

“ _Umiii_ ,” Lu Ella gasps, “Agni! What happened there?” 

“ _Oh_ , I think I can tell you what happened,” Cecily snickers. 

“ _Ugh._ Maybe I should go,” Lucian says awkwardly. 

Izumi blushes, “No, you don’t have to because _nothing_ happened!” 

“Mmhmm, yeah, I’m sure you went on a _night_ stroll with your _ex-boyfriend_ and _nothing_ happened,” Cecily says teasingly. 

Izumi groans, “Some air bending sure would be handy right about now.”

"Just tell us what happened and we’ll let you in,” says Lu Ella. 

Izumi glares at all of them and then glances behind them. “Oh, don’t worry. She fell asleep not too long ago,” says Lucian. 

Izumi sighs, “Fine. We just walked and we caught up with each other in what’s happened in our lives, and — and that’s it.” Izumi tries to get through the doorway, but they still wouldn’t budge. 

“Oh, no, no, no. You hesitated just now. Why did you hesitate? Something _did_ happen,” Lu Ella gasps. “Tell us!” Cecily and Lu Ella say at the same time. 

“You guys are the worst… _fine_ … we might have kissed a few times.” 

“So the truth finally comes out,” Lucian smirks. 

“Oh, come on, Lucian. I thought you were better than this,” Izumi groans. 

“No, we all knew something happened because your lipstick is faded. You should really check that next time,” Cecily says teasingly causing Lu Ella to giggle. 

“Wait, what?” Izumi’s hands fly up to cover her mouth

**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

Izumi finishes meditating and joins her grandmother for breakfast.

“Good morning, grandma,” Izumi smiles. 

“Good morning, Izumi. How was your walk last night?” 

“It was good. It was nice to catch up with an old friend.” 

Both Izumi’s stay silent as they eat their breakfast. Once they finish they go to their separate rooms to get ready for their big day. 

As Izumi is finishing applying her make-up there is a knock on the main door. Izumi goes to answer it. She was hoping it was Hirota but it was Jon. 

“Oh, hey, Jon,” she smiles, “good morning.” 

“Uhm, good morning, Izumi. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course. Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I just have some things I want to say and I don’t want to forget.” 

“Okay.” 

“So, how long are you going to be in the Spirit World?” 

“I’m honestly not sure. It could be a while. Time in the Spirit World isn’t exactly the same as it is here.” 

“Okay. Well, whenever you come back, I think it’s best I go back to the Fire Nation.” 

“W-why?” 

“Izumi, there is no doubt that I have feelings for you. I know you don’t feel the same and I understand that now, but last night when I saw you with Hirota, it still hurt. I wish we could be more. I thought maybe if I was nice to you and gave you some space maybe you would come around eventually, maybe you would feel inclined to at least go on one date with me. But now I see that isn't how things work. Just because I’m nice to you doesn’t mean you owe me anything. So I think I just need some time away.” Jon’s eyes become misty. 

“I understand. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, so thank you for being honest and thank you for coming to that realization. Would it be too much if I gave you a hug?” 

“I would like to think it wouldn’t, but I think it would.” Jon sniffles and then laughs. 

Izumi nods and smiles, “Okay. Well, whenever you’re ready, I owe you a hug.”

“Be safe in the Spirit World and I’ll see you when you come back.” Jon smiles and goes back to his room. 

Lu Ella and Cecily come out of their shared room. 

“Wow, you’re just breaking hearts left and right, Avatar,” says Cecily. 

“Well, at least he won’t be bothering you as much anymore,” says Lu Ella.

As glad as Izumi was that Jon was getting over his feelings, she was kind of going to miss it.

Lady Izumi comes out of her room, so Izumi knows what that means. It’s time to go. Izumi says goodbye to her friends. 

“Please be safe in there, Umi,” Lu Ella says as she tightly wraps her arms around her best friend. 

“I promise.” 

“Send us a signal if you need help in there, Avatar,” says Cecily. Izumi and Cecily stare at each other for a moment before they embrace each other. 

“We’ll come back as soon as we can, and then it’s off to Air Temple Island. We’re going to spend so much time together,” Izumi smiles. 

Both Izumis then proceed to leave their room and the hotel.

**☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽ ☼ ☽**

Izumi and the former Firelord stand a few feet away from the spirit portal. Izumi looks over to her grandmother, “Are you ready?” she asks.

“I think I am,” says Lady Izumi.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Izumi smiles and she takes her grandmother's hand. Together they walk into the spirit portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, well, I can't believe that this story has come to a close. I just want to say thank you to all of you who have read this :) you have no idea how much it means to me. At the time of posting the epilogue it has almost 800 hits, which is way more than what I could've imagined. It's crazy to think I had this idea for a oneshot, but it blossomed into something more! I genuinely hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions you can either comment them, or DM on Tumblr or Twitter.
> 
> BUUut, I have one little surprise for you! I have a pretty active imagination, so as I write, I invision what things would look like in my head. so, here is a link to a Google Doc where I have accumulated pictures of how imagined things from this story. Enjoy :) https://docs.google.com/document/d/17sTU5UeGSgnC2oRV0JUXQxV3nkzFveF2sXG7TrL6k3c/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> I love you all. 
> 
> Twitter: @_claudiatiffany  
> Tumblr: Galacticcliffxrd  
> Discord: claudiatiffany (#5155)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I actually wasn't planning on posting this today but it sort of happened, lol. Just a fair warning, most of this story is written but updates will take some time because college. I will try my hardest to get the next four chapters ready for y'all ASAP. I know the grammar might not be perfect but I am human so there are bound to be some mistakes. Feedback would be much appreciated 
> 
> Follow me if you like :)  
> Twitter,Instagram&Twitch: @_Claudiatiffany  
> Tumblr: Galacticcliffxrd


End file.
